realidad fracturada
by micherusuzu
Summary: X ha tenido una vida comoda sin faltarle casi nada pero su faceta personal ha sido un desastre desde que tiene memoria. Dias antes de iniciar la universidad y junto a ello su vida adulta, ha tenido visiones de cristales que rodean su ciudad y se quiebran poco a poco, ademas de ver personajes fantasticos que se esfuman como el viento.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

"¿alguna vez haz pensado si existen mundos similares al nuestro?, mundos paralelos en los que hayamos tomado otras decisiones, tengamos una familia distinta, seamos del sexo contrario, los países que conocemos se distribuyan de otra forma o que no existan, inclusive que personajes de fantasía caminen a nuestro lado como si fuese normal".

Infinitas posibilidades que fueron, son o serán las cuales si lo pensamos forman nuevos mundos contrarios uno de otro y que terminar de explorarlos seria imposible. Este es un sueño que los seres humanos han tenido desde hace cientos si no miles de años como el viajar en el tiempo, colonizar el universo entre muchas otras cosas, puede ser con el fin de cambiar decisiones que tomamos en el pasado o ser famosos y reconocidos por las demás personas dejando una huella en el tiempo por semejante descubrimiento.

Desafortunadamente todo esto ha quedado en eso, simples delirios ya que apenas el hombre ha llegado a la luna, es decir a la "casa de al lado" de la tierra, ni siquiera hemos llegado al planeta vecino Marte o al menos no la han explorado personas de carne y hueso, sino maquinas que al pasar los meses quedan inutilizables por el inclemente ambiente del planeta, ademas teorías como viajar en el tiempo o a través de dimensiones fueron atractivas en su momento como si se tratara de una moda pasajera pero hoy en día son palabras de un loco o son tomadas como una broma por lo que su estudio ha quedado relegado a teorías especulativas llenándose de polvo en estantes o siendo olvidadas dando paso a teorías de mas interés y relevantes para la comunidad cientifica.

Hay personas que creen en fantasmas, demonios, personas con poderes sobrenaturales como leer mentes, volar, hablar con los muertos, o sucesos inexplicables como la levitación de objetos entre otras porque tienen el convencimiento de que aunque sea algo que no podamos ver, eso no significa que no exista tanto así que hacen de dichas afirmaciones una parte importante de su vida aunque algunos extremistas lo convierten en conspiraciones y se vuelven paranoicos siendo perfectos candidatos para un manicomio.

Aunque eso en parte es cierto ya que ni nuestros ojos ni ningún otro sentido que poseamos son los mejores del reino animal, muchos otros seres vivos tienen sentidos mas desarrollados que nosotros y son mas sensibles a diversas situaciones por lo que seguramente captaran cosas que nosotros no, pero la mayoría de la sociedad es escéptica respecto a estos temas y creen que dichos sucesos solo son imaginaciones de un escritor de novelas porque, a fin y al cabo ninguno ha visto un fantasma con sus propios ojos o ha hablado con uno y mucho menos ha visto a una persona surcar los cielos sin ayuda de una maquina, así que las personas concluyen que su existencia solo queda relegada a los cuentos de hadas o historias de terror.

¿qué opino yo?, bueno, uno jamás puede descartar algo totalmente porque, aunque no haya visto un fantasma o aparición, tampoco haya presenciado una actividad paranormal ni mucho menos haber visto a una persona volar eso no me da razones suficientes de negar su existencia, bien pueden estarse escondiendo de nosotros o entre nosotros puede que simplemente no quieren ser vistos, ademas probablemente si fueran descubiertos seria un desastre debido a que la naturaleza humana es de "diseccionar minuciosamente lo que no conocemos para descubrir como funciona", algo aterrador siendo sinceros.

Si se preguntarán a que viene todo esto, a la larga es solo una opinión personal y una enorme introducción a la historia que estoy por contar así que sin mas preámbulo posiblemente tedioso para muchos comencemos.

En un pequeño país ubicado en América del sur se encuentra el protagonista de esta historia, su nombre es X y tiene 23 años de edad, un adulto el cual apenas esta conociendo la vida y lo dura que esta podría llegar a ser ya que por fortuna creció en una familia que le brindo mucho amor y no le faltó nada, siempre ha tratado de ser una persona humilde, entender al otro y no cometer los mismos errores que habían cometido otras personas. "no debes pisotear a las personas para lograr tus metas", una valiosa lección que le había dejado su familia la cual quedó marcada en piedra como si de un mandamiento se tratase.

X es una persona que sabía exactamente que quería ser en la vida, muchas personas al acabar la escuela no saben que quieren hacer una vez que terminan o en que podrían ser buenos, para el eso no fue un problema ya que desde muy joven sabia que quería estudiar, tanto así que cuando aun estaba en el colegio en sus ratos de descanso se dedicaba unicamente a leer textos universitarios aunque muchas veces no entendía, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir haciendolo día tras día convirtiendolo en un habito, todos lo veían con un libro en una mano y en la otra sostenia su almuerzo y los dias en los que no traia comida se dirigia rápidamente a la tienda de la escuela a comprar algo y se dirigia a su lugar de costumbre para no desperdiciar tiempo valioso de lectura.

Desafortunadamente cuando era joven a pesar de tener muchas cosas en su vida "planeadas", su faceta personal era un desastre completo y no estaba mejorando en absoluto, mas bien quedó en un estado de suspensión indefinido ya que no tenia amigos ni personas de confianza a su alrededor además de su familia. Desde muy pequeño ha estado prácticamente solo en la escuela y en todas partes, probablemente a la gran barrera que colocó hacia todos y que pocas personas se atrevían siquiera a acercarse, sumado a que tenia una personalidad muy introvertida a tal extremo que pedir algo en la tienda podía llegar a ser un reto, las personas se cansaron de su compleja personalidad y terminaron dejándolo solo como si fuese lo que el quisiera, cosa que no era así, aunque tampoco hizo algo por mejorar esa situación, mas bien dejó de importarle encerrando su problema en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Pocas veces fue molestado por su compleja personalidad y eso se debe a que tiene una estatura mayor a la del promedio, por lo que tenia una presencia algo intimidante y nadie se atrevía a molestarlo cuando en realidad el detestaba las peleas o las discusiones y pocas veces se vio envuelta en una ya que le gustaba la tranquilidad y la paz, claramente su contextura y su personalidad no calzaban.

Además de leer textos universitarios, a menudo también inmersionaba en obras literarias que tenían como protagonistas a viajeros de reinos medievales, la búsqueda de joyas legendarias, luchas épicas entre monstruos y héroes, hasta historias de amores platónicos e imposibles sumergiendose cada vez mas en ellos, imaginándose ser ese héroe con armadura o esa persona que se gana el corazón de una mujer con acciones heroicas, pero a pesar de verse absorto en ellas jamás confundió la realidad con la ficción y tampoco deseó estar dentro de ellas porque sabia que solo eran eso, historias, además de tener una visión de la realidad muy solida, algo que un cuento no derrumbaría.

X era de las personas que si bien no descartaba la posibilidad de creer en fenómenos paranormales, su gran raciocinio y el tener los "pies sobre la tierra" le decía que todo eso no era mas que ideales y sueños imposibles como caminar sobre el sol o viajar a la velocidad de la luz a lo que no le daba demasiada importancia aunque esa opinión cambiaria radicalmente en un futuro mas cercano del que cree, pero estoy adelantándome demasiado a los acontecimientos por lo que iré paso a paso.

El tiempo transcurrio y la vida hizo que el chico cambiara, aunque no lo hizo por completo ya que si bien ahora era mucho menos introvertido y hablaba mas con las personas que le rodeaban, sentia que era mas bien por esa obligación de adaptarse que por motivación propia y su grupo de amigos era muy reducido, pocas veces salía con ellos y tampoco eran los mas cercanos que podría tener sintiéndose mas como un personaje secundario en la vida de ellos y el tampoco iría detrás de ellos como si se tratara de un pato con sus crías.

Despues de una graduacion a la que no tenia muchos animos de asistir y la epoca de fin de año, su anhelada vida como estudiante universitario daba inicio, una vida con mayor libertad y en la que podia tomar aunque sea un poco las riendas de su vida, tenia algo de ansiedad por el inicio de esa etapa tan trascendental en la vida de una persona pero se sentia mentalmente preparado para afrontarla.

Despues del tramite para inscribirse en una universidad, la cual curiosamente fue la misma de la que su madre se graduó, decidio salir a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad y para eso se subio en el transporte publico, afortunadamente logro tomar un asiento que daba hacia una ventanilla así que se dedicó a ver a traves de ella a las personas caminar y a los edificios pasar ante sus ojos

Normalmente se habria recostado en el vidrio para tomar una pequeña siesta pero ese día fue diferente ya que mientras observaba a través de la ventana, empezó a notar que ciertas cosas le parecieron extrañas y completamente fuera de lugar como por ejemplo en algunos lugares de la ciudad parecían estar "fracturados" como si se tratara de un vidrio atravesado por una bala o en otras parecía como si un televisor mostrara un canal mal sintonizado y veía ondulaciones o movimientos extraños que no eran propios de los edificios, pero lo que le causó mas curiosidad fue que veía en algunos lugares a personas con trajes muy raros caminando por ahí como armaduras o trajes y espadas pero cuando les prestaba suficiente atención, misteriosamente ellos se esfumaban de su vista como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Todos esos acontecimientos lo dejaron extrañado pero no estaba asustado ni preocupado ya que se lo atribuyó a las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido los últimos días culpa de un videojuego de su saga favorita que hace muchos meses había estado esperando, desvelandose toda la noche para aprovechar cada momento.

_Rayos, no fue muy buena idea pasar de largo la noche,penso X arrepintiendose de su decision

Al llegar al centro de aquella inmensa ciudad merodeó por un rato en el cual solamente vio un callejón con ese extraño efecto de cristal quebrado de antes pero no le dió mucha importancia otorgandole la culpa a lo sucedido ayer, despues de eso decidio regresar a su casa ya que el cansancio se estaba apoderado de su cuerpo rapidamente y deseaba estar en su cama lo mas rapido posible, despues de todo ya habia cumplido con su "meta diaria de salir al exterior".

Ya llegando a su casa después de un viaje de regreso en el que durmió todo el trayecto, esas ilusiones extrañas de antes habían desaparecido así que no le dio mas importancia olvidándose rápidamente del tema y siguiendo la rutina de vida que estaba acostumbrado, de todas formas faltaba solamente una semana para iniciar las clases en la universidad y quería aprovecharla jugando un rato, merodeando en algún sitio que se le antojara y si era posible ver una película de cartelera, la semana pasó muy rápido.

En su casa demás de X Vivian su madre, su hermana, dos tíos y sus abuelos, ese hogareño lugar parecía quedarse pequeño para todos ya que se podia considerar una familia numerosa. Su cuarto lo consideraba un gran templo y nadie podía entrar sin pedirle permiso y toda la familia lo sabia por lo que respetaban su espacio, aunque eso hacia que en algunos momentos se aislara de todos lo cual no les agradaba mucho.

Faltaba un dia para el inicio de clases en el cual decidio quedarse todo el día en casa y planeaba acostarse temprano para llegar sin cansancio el primer día, aunque probablemente muchos no irían ya que por lo general no se hace algo significativo en ella, solo se presentan los estudiantes, los profesores y una larga charla del decano sobre las obligaciones que tiene el estudiante, lo que esperaban de ellos, etc. y aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho la idea, de todas formas planeaba ir ya que no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo,"si no hay motivos para hacer o no hacer algo, se limita a lo que debe o no debe hacer así no sea de su agrado"(un pensamiento poco radical y rígido, lo se).

En la noche del mismo dia, X bajó las escaleras para comer junto a su familia, algo bastante inusual porque solia buscar su plato y subir de inmediato para ver series de television o cosas por el estilo.

Después de un rato de charla sobre el trabajo de su madre, lo que el hizo hoy y de temas varios para no hacer que el ambiente se enfrie, sin previo aviso el muchacho ya no escuchaba bien las palabras de su madre sino que eran mas bien entrecortadas como si se tratara de una llamada a un celular con muy mala recepción, además de que al voltear la mirada a la sala nuevamente observó ese efecto de cristal fracturado que vio días atrás, pero esta vez era un pequeño hueco, al ver tal escena se sorprendió bastante y cuando vio que la grieta iba creciendo mas y mas desde donde comenzaba la misma hasta donde estaban las sillas soltando pequeños fragmentos de cristal por el camino su temor crecia mas y mas a medida de que iba acercandose, daba la impresion de estar a punto de romperse por completo, pero cuando estaba presenciando la aterradora escena su madre lo interrumpe diciendo:

_X, ¿estas bien?, tienes la cara pálida parece que viste un fantasma –lo dice burlándose un poco de el-

_s-si, estoy bien, solo que me pareció ver algo en la sala le responde percatándose que estaba asustado por lo que acababa de presenciar

su madre voltea la mirada hacia donde el estaba viendo diciéndole:

_Yo no veo nada, ¿no será que estas demasiado tiempo jugando? – le pregunta a X un tanto molesta ya que ella no es nada amiga de los videojuegos –

_Para nada, seguramente deben ser ansiedad por lo de mañana – le responde claramente para evitar una discusión sobre el tema y arruinar la hora de la cena –

_Eso espero, haz tenido buenas notas en el colegio y por culpa de esos aparatos no quiero que bajen, ya sabes que si eso sucede puedes irte despidiendo de ellos, le responde su madre con un tono serio

_ Esta bien, no han bajado antes y no creo que lo hagan ahora así que puedes estar tranquila, le responde mientras toma un trozo de pan de su plato y se lo lleva a la boca.

Transcurrido un rato sin ver la sala temiendo volver a ver esa extraña y terrorífica escena, volteo la mirada de reojo para ver si la misma seguía allí pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba por lo que se tranquilizo después de un rato. Después de acabar su comida, llevo su plato al lavavajillas de la cocina y subió a su cuarto.

Después de cambiarse y ver una serie de TV sobre zombis muy popular por esos días, se acostó en su cama y apagó luces disponiendose a dormir pero nuevamente esas imagenes de su sala pasaban por su cabeza, ese extraño momento en el que escuchaba a su familia como si fuera un radio averiado, veía la sala con ese enorme agujero y esa grieta creciendo, recordando lo que vio hace unos días mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad.

_¿Que rayos me pasa, porque estoy viendo esas cosas? Creí que eran por ese videojuego y no dormir lo suficiente ¿será que debo ir a que me revisen para ver si estoy bien?, ¿será que necesito lentes? ¿pero lo de los oídos?pensaba mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, dándole vueltas al asunto muchas veces.

_Mejor me voy a dormir, de nada sirve que me desvele por esto.

Llegando a esta conclusión durmió toda la noche preparándose para una nueva etapa en su vida, aunque las cosas que estaban por pasar en su vida estaban lejos de volverse normales, al contrario se iban a poner mas extrañas de aquí en adelante para lo cual ninguna persona en este mundo podría estarlo jamás.

A la mañana siguiente, X se levanto a la hora de costumbre y empezó a arreglarse para ir a clases, estas iniciaban a las 9.00 am y se levantó a las 7:30, claramente iba un poco tarde, de todas formas se las arregló para poder salir de su casa con buen tiempo para llegar a la facultad, se despidió de sus abuelos ya que su mama entraba mucho antes a su trabajo, tomó su maleta y se dirigio a la estación del autobús.

Después de una fila algo larga para tomar el autobús ya que aunque habían otras rutas que tomar, esa la dejaba justo en la entrada de la universidad. Despues de un trayecto algo lento debido a la congestion de las vias se bajó del bus al frente de la entrada de la facultad estando a unos diez pasos aproximadamente de las puertas, sacó de su billetera el carne de la universidad para mostrárselo al portero cuando de repente al pisar una baldosa escuchó un ¡crack!

Pensó que había pisado alguna botella rota y que no se había dado cuenta por lo que levantó el pie y vio que no había absolutamente nada, pero observo detenidamente el suelo y vio el suceso que había visto hace unos días y la noche anterior, esa fisura en el suelo y el cristal fracturado pero esta vez el estaba sobre el sintiendo un terror inimaginable, casi queda petrificado en el lugar, pero trató de pensar con cabeza fría y convencerse de que solo eran imaginaciones suyas por lo que caminó como si eso no estuviera debajo de sus pies.

Cada paso que daba es como si estuviera en un basurero lleno de vidrio desechado, aun estaba asustado pero sin caer en pánico y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada, se escuchó como si el cristal se rompiera por completo bajo sus pies y de repente el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo, volvió a ver debajo y encontró un enorme agujero negro de color violeta y negro, después sin siquiera poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo o decir una palabra de su boca, cayó dentro del extraño agujero que había aparecido en el suelo mientras veía como la entrada del edificio se alejaba mas y mas de su vista.

Mientras se precipitaba hacia el fondo, X sentía como si ese fuera sus últimos instantes de vida y no sabia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pensó en lo que dejó de hacer, lo que podría hacer mejor o si su vida estaba yendo por buen rumbo y si estaba siendo una persona de la cual se pudiera enorgullecer su familia, parecía que esa caída libre fuera eterna y estuviera allí hace días o meses, incluso años ya que sentia como si estuviera cayendo muy lento hacia una muerte segura, pero de la misma forma en la que cayo al agujero de dos colores, se estrelló a lo que se podría denominar un fondo golpeandose un poco la espalda y la cabeza pero nada de lo que no pudiera reponerse.

_Eso me dolio, ¿donde rayos estoy?, penso el chico mentras se sobaba la cabeza

Ya de pie, observó detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, aquel sitio era de un color azulado con blanco como si se tratara de nubes y un cielo despejado, además parecía como si hubiesen cuadrados y rectángulos por todo el lugar, como si de pixeles en una computadora se trataran las cuales tenían los bordes de un color dorado, esos cuadrados y rectángulos no eran fijos sino que cambiaban de lugar como si se jugara con un rubik, mejor dicho, parecía como si estuviera dentro de uno de esos cubos pero este es de solo dos colores y pareciera que alguien jugara con ellos todo el tiempo, pero el suelo no se movía, solo las paredes y lo que parecía ser un techo.

Después de analizar donde se encontraba y mostrar asombro, comenzó a buscar una salida del mismo, pero al intentar tocar las paredes del enorme cubo sentía como si algo no lo dejara, como si fuese una bolsa o algo por el estilo por lo que abandonó la idea de tocar las paredes y se centró en el suelo, pero al momento de hacerlo de repente apareció ante el la silueta de una mujer, parecía tener el pelo bastante largo, mas o menos llegándole a los tobillos y se movía como si el viento estuviera meciéndoselo, algo que no podía ser posible porque en el lugar donde se encontraba no soplaba nada de viento, también parecía tener un traje de una sola pieza parecido a el que había visto en unas muñecas antiguas. Ya después de mirarla bien y de que no pronunciara palabra alguna con mucho temor pero con decisión decidió preguntarle:

_¿Q-quien eres? ¿qué esta sucediendo y que es este lugar?

La figura de la mujer no dice absolutamente nada ni se percata de las preguntas que X le hacia, tampoco se movía excepto por su cabello. Al ver que ella no reacciona, el decide preguntarle otra vez

_¿que pasa? ¿Tu me trajiste aquí no es así? ¡respóndeme que esta sucediendo!.

Al igual que antes ella no responde por lo que X se empieza a molestar y salirse de sus casillas dado a que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y por ultima vez le trata de hablar pero con un tono mas fuerte y amenazador

_¡¡¡Dime de una vez que quieres de mi!!!!, ¿tu eres la culpable de esas visiones? Sácame de aquí de una buena vez.

Esta vez si hubo reacción por parte de la extraña mujer delante de X la cual aunque no podía sus labios moverse ya que solo era una sombra si escucho lo que estaba diciendo:

_por…….f..v…….sal…….a…….ella………lo……go, sa…v.a

X no podía entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo así que le preguntó de nuevo con tono amenazante para ver si volvía a reaccionar y efectivamente volvió a hablar, pero esta vez solo dijo dos palabras

_Salva……………Uzuki

_¿Uzuki?, ¿quien o que es? ¡Explícate!

Aun está confundido de lo que la sombra le quería decir, pero al tratar de seguir obteniento informacion de la chica, esta se esfuma delante de sus ojos y en el mismo lugar donde estaba aparece lo que se podría llamar una salida, aun dudando de si tomarla o no, sabia que si se quedaba en ese sitio no llegaría a ningún lado y que solo seria una perdida de tiempo seguir buscando otra salida, tampoco encontraría la respuesta a lo que le dijo aquella mujer con cabellos largos "salva Uzuki"

¿será una persona y si lo es salvarla de que o quien?, así que decidió tomar dicha salida. El nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba estaba compuesto de engranes y cadenas las cuales algunas de ellas no dejaban que los engranes se movieran o en otros los engranajes iban muy deprisa, un lugar muy bizarro y extraño para cualquiera. Mientras seguía moviéndose por el lugar sintió que esta vez no era una sensación de caída como la de antes sino mas bien parecía que flotara y que lo llevaba a un lugar como si se tratara de un rio arrastrando las hojas caídas de un árbol, después de un rato de presenciar la espectacular escena, vio a lo lejos una puerta gris que se abría en la que no se podía ver mas allá de ella porque era muy brillante para sus ojos, el se acercó y decidió entrar para ver hacia donde lo llevaba.

A partir de ese momento, la vida de X cambiaria y dando un vuelco de 180 grados en el que vería cosas que jamás se habría imaginado, cosas que desafiarían la lógica y la naturaleza en la que el había crecido se daría al traste por completo, viajaría por muchísimos lugares en los que en su vida jamás habría podido o querido viajar, conocería a muchas personas tanto buenas como malas las cuales querrían protegerlo o destruirlo, la aventura con alegrías y tristezas ha dado inicio, tal vez solo fue simple casualidad o algo predestinado pero ya no hay vuelta atrás por parte de X ni de ninguna otra persona, el destino de muchas cosas esta en manos de el así no lo sepa ahora mismo, ahora demos comienzo a esta travesía.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

El día que X iba a dar el primer paso para convertirse en adulto con algo entusiasmo pero al mismo tiempo con resignación del destino que le había tocado, sin previo aviso se volvió uno en el que toda su vida daría un vuelco total, sus días de monotonía y algo solitarios desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando cayó en ese agujero y se encontró en ese extraño lugar con forma de cubo con esa misteriosa silueta femenina, ahora iba hacia un lugar desconocido y sin saber el porque, tenia temor como cualquier persona normal lo estaría pero sabia que dejarse dominar por ese sentimiento era algo inútil y que solo quedaba seguir adelante, además tenia curiosidad de lo que le habían dicho que es la única pista que tiene. Pensó que debía salvar a esa Uzuki para encontrar respuestas (meditándolo mejor mientras se encontraba en el lugar de los engranes y cadenas, concluyó que era el nombre de una persona) pero ¿como? Quien ¿quiere atacarle o que va a sucederle?, muchas de esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza pero antes de poderse hundir mas en sus pensamientos, sintió como cayó a un suelo de madera dándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro derecho y la luz de esa extraña puerta desaparecía.

Después de sobarse el hombro que aun le dolía un poco, empezó a observar el lugar en el que se encontraba, era un pequeño cuarto donde habían un montón de cajas con ornamentos, trajes, y algunas sillas como si fuera una bodega que parece hace tiempo no utilizaban ya que estaba llena de polvo. En las marcas de la caja aparecía un símbolo de corazón con un Pegaso y las palabras "346 production", lo que parecía ser una compañía o algo por el estilo, también tomó uno de los volantes que estaban sobre la misma caja y decía "cinderella Project" aunque a el no le sonaba absolutamente de nada, pero al menos estaba mas aliviado de encontrarse en un lugar "normal", puede que haya regresado a su mundo pero en un lugar diferente así que decidió levantarse y abrir la puerta que tenia delante de el.

Al momento de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta de par en par se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, sino que habían algunas mujeres que probablemente se encontraran charlando pero que a la inesperada entrada de X estaban todas estupefactas por su aparición y pasaron rápidamente del asombro al temor, parecía que por un instante el tiempo se había congelado en el lugar, probablemente cualquiera se asustaría si apareciera un sujeto de la nada en tu guardarropa así que es entendible la reacción que tuvieron. Después de esos eternos segundos digiriendo la situación, una de ellas con mirada algo amenazante le preguntó:

_¿quien eres tu?

La muchacha que iba vestida con una chaqueta y falda negra, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul, con ojos color verdes y cabello oscuro liso que se veía un poco mas joven que X y claramente mas baja, al tratar de explicarle la situación en la que estaba, intempestivamente lo interrumpe con un bombardeo de preguntas que no le daba la oportunidad de hablar

_¿porque estabas en el armario? Dime como fue que entraste a nuestra habitación sin que nos diéramos cuenta o enseguida llamo a la policía para que te hagan decirlo.

_v-veras, salí por una puerta gris de un extraño lugar y cuando me di cuenta estaba allí – le contesta con temeridad a la mujer la cual mostraba una gran hostilidad

De repente la mujer empuja a X hacia la puerta por donde había salido y evidentemente sin estar conforme con la respuesta dada por el, saca un celular de color azul claro y en tono de amenaza dice:

_En este momento no estoy de buen humor ¿sabes? No tengo problemas en llamarlos para que te lleven si no me dices inmediatamente como es que entraste así que puedes dejar las bromas para otra ocasión.

_Estoy diciendo la verdad, ni siquiera se como es que llegue a este lugar, estoy tan confundido como tu, déjame explicar lo que sucede por favor aunque pueda sonar ridículo es cierto – claramente esta intimidado por ella -

Cuando estaba preparando su teléfono para marcar a las autoridades una de ellas la interrumpe diciendo:

_Espera Rin, no crees que te estas pasando un poco

_Por supuesto que no, puede ser un acosador o un ladrón, debemos llamar ya a la policía dice Rin

_Bueno, se que sonara raro pero ¿por qué no lo dejamos explicar porque estaba allí?

_No tiene ninguna excusa, no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir cuando le pregunté, ¿acaso tu le crees esa patraña?

_No es eso, es que creo que no es una mala persona y parece estar tan confundido como todos nosotros, ya después veremos que hacemos ¿si?

Después de esa pequeña conversación entre ellas dos, voltea nuevamente la mirada hacia X la cual mostraba mucho enojo, casi como si deseara desquitarse por algo y parece que el fue el escogido para la labor, pero decidió guardar su teléfono y alejarse de el para darle un poco de espacio no sin antes decirle: "agradécele a Mio porque yo no confío en ti".

Ya con el ambiente mas calmo procede a explicarles todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento desde el país de donde venia, las visiones de los cristales rotos, los edificios moviéndose como fideos, el extraño agujero y el cubo azulado, casi parecía un cuento inventado por un niño de primaria para que no lo castigaran por alguna travesura pero lo dijo lo mas serio que podía, obviamente porque era verdad pero debía convencerlas. Ya después de terminar su relato entre caras de incredulidad y asombro la que ataco desde un principio a X que parecía llamarse Rin se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

_¿En serio crees que vamos a creerte todo eso? Ni siquiera había escuchado de ese país y el agujero, en serio no te caíste por alguna alcantarilla y te golpeaste la cabeza? Ya me canse de todo esto, voy a llamar a los guardias para que lo saquen de aquí dijo Rin colérica

_Es un poco difícil creerte, me parece que todo eso de los cristales y que vengas de aquel país, ninguna de nosotros sabe donde queda o si realmente existe – dice Mío con gran cara de escepticismo aunque compadeciéndose un poco de el

_Todo lo que dije es verdad, lo juro, no tengo razones para mentirles, aun no se porque terminé en ese lugar y no tengo intención de hacerles nada. Al menos dejen que me valla sin causar problemas, prometo no molestarlas mas, lo dice X buscando algo de compasión por parte de ellas.

Mientras el agachaba la cabeza buscando que lo perdonaran por las molestias, una de ellas inesperadamente se levanta diciendo:

_Disculpa, yo te creo

_¿En serio crees todo lo que está diciendo? Nada de eso puede ser posible, ni siquiera tiene alguna prueba, dijo Rin con expresión de asombro

_Lo se, pero veo que sus ojos no mienten, no creo que tenga motivos para decirnos mentiras, dice la muchacha que estaba defendiendo álgidamente a X

_Puede ser alguien peligroso, debemos sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes, dice Rin con la mirada de furia que tenia anteriormente

_p-perdóname Rin, pero creo que debemos ayudarlo, lo dice la chica con bastante timidez pero aun sin cambiar su posición ante el extraño que tiene al frente

de repente otra de las chicas que estaba en el cuarto recostada en un sofá la cual no había hablado y dijo:

_También le creo, si mintiera estaría sudando bastante, estaría moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo, sus piernas estarían cruzadas mientras hablaba, sus ojos alejarían la mirada de nosotras y no se le entrecortó la voz como suele pasar con los mentirosos. O esta diciendo la verdad o es una persona entrenada militarmente y no veo ningún interés en hacernos daño siendo mas grande y fuerte que nosotras, lo dice mientras bostezaba en su asiento y estirando sus brazos como si recién se despertara de una siesta.

X se sorprende de cómo esa persona lo había analizado tan detalladamente cuando cree que ella no lo había siquiera determinado y también de todo el conocimiento que tiene para leer los gestos corporales, parecía ser alguien bastante inteligente.

_¿Pero que le sucede a las dos? Acaso las convenció tan fácil que ahora están de su lado sin saber de verdad si es quien dice ser?, lo dice Rin tratando de hacer que reaccionaran sus dos amigas

_Sé que es absurdo lo que dice pero debe ser cierto, por favor debemos ayudarlo a volver, lo dice la chica defendiéndolo enérgicamente

*bostezo* dale una oportunidad Rin, si descubrimos que es mentira puedes hacer lo que quieras pero por ahora démosle el beneficio de la duda, ahora déjenme dormir un poco mas ¿quieren? demasiado escandalo no me deja descansar

_- suspiro - Esta bien, ganan las dos pero si veo algo sospechoso se va de inmediato, lo dice Rin a regañadientes

Ya después de la discusión, la muchacha que lo había apoyado le ofreció una silla y le brindo un vaso de agua. Ella era mucho mas baja que el, tenia el pelo corto de color amarillo grisáceo con una hebilla con forma de flor en su cabello, vestía una falda azul oscuro y un saco color beige con un escudo que parecía un uniforme escolar y se presentó:

_Mucho gusto, me llamo Kanako Mimura, espero nos llevemos bien

después de eso va a un cuarto contiguo al lugar que parecía ser una cocina y trae una bandeja llena de galletas que daban a impresion de estar recién hechas.

_Ten, debes tener hambre después de todo por lo que pasaste, toma las que quieras

mientras le acercaba la bandeja a las manos de X, le mostro una dulce sonrisa la cual al quedársela viendo un poco se puso algo nervioso y apartando la mirada de su rostro para evitar que lo viera apenado dijo:

_Muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre, te lo agradezco de todas formas

_Vamos ¿pero que estas diciendo? Se nota en tu rostro que no haz comido nada en todo el dia, debes estar hambriento, le dice Kanako insistiéndole que comiera

_Tranquila, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, le dice X tratando de convencerla

_ya veo, bueno si tienes algo de hambre después puedo preparar algo, le dice Kanako algo desanimada

después de ver a esa muchacha que iba a devolver la bandeja a la cocina y con su rostro triste por ofrecerle esas galletas y al no haberlas aceptado, X se empezó a sentir mal porque la hizo entristecer y aunque el no tenia mucha hambre decidió interrumpirla:

_Pensándolo mejor si tengo hambre, además se ven muy deliciosas así que las acepto

_N-no tienes porque obligarte a comerlas si no quieres, seguro no me salieron muy bien

De repente toma la bandeja de las manos de Kanako y empieza a comerse las galletas, las cuales estaban muy deliciosas, eran sin exagerar de las mas exquisitas que había probado hacia mucho tiempo e inconscientemente mostro un rostro de gran satisfacción como si hubiese comido su platillo favorito aunque después al observar a Kanako volvió a tener vergüenza y apartó la mirada nuevamente de ella diciendo:

_E-estaban deliciosas, muchas gracias Mimura

_No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre y me alegro que te gustaran, se que solo eran galletas pero espero fuera suficiente, lo dice Kanako sintiéndose aliviada y tratando de ganar mas confianza con X

Ya después de que le permitieron comerse el resto de las galletas, la mujer que había detenido en un principio del ataque feroz de Rin y le permitió hablar dijo:

_Entonces vamos a presentarnos, me llamo Mio Honda, mi amiga se llama Rin Shibuya, ya conoces a Kanako Mimura y la que esta acostada en ese sillón es Anzu futaba, mucho gusto

Ella tenia el pelo corto como el de Kanako pero con un peinado distinto, iba vestida de una sudadera deportiva y parecía ser la mas enérgica de las cuatro por su tono de voz.

_Mucho gusto, dame 10 minutos mas quieres? Dice Anzu

Anzu futaba, la que estaba acostada en ese sillón que en ningún momento se movió de su lugar y que parecía estar durmiendo, saludó con su mano y volvió a recostarse como si lo que pasara en ese momento no fuera de su incumbencia, tenia una cabellera amarilla tan larga que le llegaba hasta la cadera con un peinado de coletas y que parecía estar en pijama. Mientras trataba de repararla mejor aun con la curiosidad de como fue que pudo analizarlo tan bien, Mío lo interrumpe diciendo:

_Esto, Si creemos que todo lo que dices es cierto, que vienes de otro lugar y que apareciste acá sin saber por quien o porque ¿qué puedes hacer para volver a tu época?, ¿matar a un monstruo o algo asi?

_Ella no me respondió ninguna pregunta que le hice en el cubo, solamente me dijo dos palabras entrecortadas "salva Uzuki" pero no se quien es ni de que debo salvarle, nisiquiera se si es una persona o una cosa pero es lo único que tengo en estos momentos.

De repente Rin Shibuya que estaba en un extremo de la habitación con cara de preocupación y al mismo tiempo sin quitarle la vista de encima a X abrió los ojos de par en par, se levanto se su asiento y se acercó rápidamente a el como si hubiese escuchado algo importante diciéndole:

_¿Acabas de decir Uzuki? ¿Shimamura Uzuki no es así? ¿sabes donde esta? Necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo, dímelo por favor

_E-espera, yo no se quien es ella y mucho menos donde se encuentra, solo estoy repitiendo lo que esa sombra me dijo, le responde X tratando de calmar a Rin

La mujer que había mostrado gran fortaleza frente a X, ahora estaba en estado de pánico solo por escuchar el nombre de esa persona y de amenazarlo hace unos momentos, pasa a rogarle que le diga donde estaba por lo que X notó que le importaba demasiado esa persona como para desplomarse así frente a un desconocido. También, aunque no estaba 100% seguro y aunque había la posibilidad de que solo pudiera ser una casualidad, pensó que la persona que buscaba era la misma que ella mencionaba y que además era una chica por lo que no podía dejar de lado dicha posibilidad.

_Veras, nosotras somos un grupo de idols llamado New Generation y Uzuki es nuestra amiga, pero nos llamaron para que formemos grupos distintos, pensó que nos disolverían y de deprimió tanto que ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación. Fuimos a visitarla para ver como estaba pero nos dimos cuenta que tampoco estaba en su casa y no sabemos de ella desde hace una semana, tampoco contesta su teléfono por lo que estamos desesperadas, además en dos días tenemos una presentación que decide si a todas nosotras nos siguen apoyando como idols, tenemos mucha presión ahora mismo y no sabemos que hacer, explica Mio la situación mostrando mucha tristeza en su rostro

_Yo soy de otro grupo llamado Candy Island pero también me preocupa que esté desaparecida, es la mas alegre y nos da energía para seguir a todas. Somos un grupo muy unido, las demás están buscándola de un lado a otro ahora mismo, lo dice Kanako sin ocultar la preocupación en su rostro pero tratando se ser fuerte ante la situación.

_Siento lo que sucede, lamento no poder ser de ayuda, lo dice X tratando de ser comprensivo con ellas

_!!!NO COMPRENDES NADA!!!, ella es mi mejor amiga y por mi culpa se fue, todo porque acepte unirme a ese grupo, si yo no lo hubiese hecho, ella ahora…..,se lo dice Rin muy enfadada a X

_¡Espera Rin!, el no tiene la culpa de esto, lo dice Mio

_Pero acaba de mencionar a Uzuki, debe saber algo y lo esta ocultando……yo……debemos, dice Rin

Al decir eso, ella cae de rodillas al piso, apoya las manos y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente dejando ver el enorme cariño que tiene a su amiga, puede que haya estado reprimiéndose todo ese tiempo tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

_Yo solo quiero verla de nuevo, no se que mas hacer, no quiero perderla dijo Rin sollozando

_Tampoco yo, pero debemos esperar estoy seguro que volverá, ella quería ser una idol tanto como nosotras y no creo que lo abandone por algo como esto, algo debe estarle pasando, lo dice Mio con lagrimas en los ojos

Al ver a Rin en ese estado, a Mio aguantando las ganas de llorar también lo mas que podía tratando de ser fuerte frente a ella y a Kanako muy triste porque aunque no eran del mismo grupo parecían ser bastante unidas, decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona con algo de calor humano haría, pueda que el haya sido un poco frio con las personas a su alrededor pero no podía ignorar esta situación, de toda formas ¿quién puede dejar tirada en el suelo a una mujer llorando sin consuelo que parece haber estado sufriendo hace bastante tiempo y no sentir algo?, no por parecer un caballero frente a ellas sino porque su sentido de las justicia era fuerte y sabía que era lo correcto, además quería descartar si esa era a la Uzuki que estaba buscando, de todas formas si no lo era igual habría hecho la buena labor del día y después de eso buscaría respuestas, así que dijo:

_Se que no sirvo de mucho pero si quieren puedo ayudarles a buscarla, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las galletas de Kanako y porque no llamaron a la policía para que me arrestaran

_P-pero tu no tienes ningún motivo para ayudarnos, esto no debería importarte, mas bien debes resolver tu problema ¿no es así?, dice Mio

_Puede que no me incumba pero me parece insensible de mi parte no hacer nada cuando me dijeron todo esto así que las ayudare a buscarlas, lo dice X con determinación

_¿Estas seguro de eso?, de seguro esto no te ayude en nada a regresar a casa y no podemos hacer perder tu tiempo así, dice Kanako

_No puedo ser desagradecido con quien me ayudó, en serio tus galletas estuvieron exquisitas Kanako así que considéralo como si te devolviera el favor además ¿por qué no lo dejamos en que yo las ayudo ahora y después ustedes me devuelven el favor? Así es mas equitativo, lo dice X

Al decir eso, Kanako se pone roja como si fuera un tomate y muestra una sonrisa aun mas dulce que la que mostró cuando le brindó las galletas

_Entonces esta decidido, así que ¿porque no comenzamos enseguida?, diceno X energicamente

Después de eso se sentaron a hablar de los lugares en donde ya habían ido a buscarla, los lugares a los que les gustaba ir y cuales iban con frecuencia para darse una idea de donde debían empezar a buscar. Ya teniendo claro a cuales sitios se irían, salieron de la habitación dejando a Rin Shibuya con Anzu porque estaba tan alterada que nisiquiera pudo hablar después de lo sucedido así que solo fueron junto a el Mio y Kanako en su búsqueda. Le empezaron a decir que el edificio en el que estaban era una famosa productora de idols y que ellas eran el proyecto mas reciente, por lo que debían demostrar que eran buenas y que el próximo evento era la oportunidad perfecta para eso, también le dijeron que estaban en Tokio…..si, Tokio la capital de Japón pero el país de X jamás lo habían escuchado, lo que le hizo pensar que este no era su mundo, era muy parecido y aunque solamente lo había visto por televisión en programas donde mostraban ciudades del mundo entre esas a Japón, le parecía igual pero definitivamente no es el suyo ya que jamás existió su país natal así que no tendría a donde regresar, solo le quedaba descubrir si Shimamura Uzuki es la persona que debe salvar.

Fueron a varios sitios, primero a su casa para ver si había vuelto pero no tuvieron éxito, después se dirigieron a un parque cercano a la casa de Mio e igualmente no la encontraron y tampoco ninguna persona pudo darles razón, también fueron a su escuela, en la cual les dijeron que hace días no iba a clases así que estaban preocupados. Fueron a muchos lugares de la ciudad recorriéndola casi en todos sus extremos pero ningún sitio daba pista si estuvo allí. Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando de repente a Mio se le ocurrió un lugar que no habían ido antes a buscarla, era un edificio en donde ella se dedicaba a practicar la rutina de baile que tenían para las presentaciones que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la productora pero era un lugar abandonado por lo que lo pasaron por alto todo este tiempo, no garantizaba que estuviera allí pero ir a revisar no estaba de mas así que las tres personas fueron directo hacia aquel edificio con la esperanza de que estuviera practicando.

Al llegar al lugar que no era mas que una casa que se veía desgastada por no haberse habitado ni arreglado hace mucho tiempo, X notó algo extraño en el la casa que ya se había vuelto bastante familiar, el sitio estaba rodeado con un cristal que aunque tenia pocas fisuras, se veían claramente y también observaba los agujeros en el cristal con los mismos colores que por el que cayó con eso supuso que este lugar tenia relación con lo que le había sucedido, también vio que ni Kanako ni Mio podían verlo ya que estaban tranquilas, así que decidió no decirlo para no preocuparlas ni tampoco para parecer mas sospechoso de lo que ya parecía, así que les dijo que entraran pero que tuvieran cuidado, ellas se extrañaron de la advertencia pero no le dieron mucha importancia, así que decidieron entrar los tres juntos.

Ya adentro del lugar, X sintió como el ambiente estaba enrareciéndose con cada paso que iba dando como si estuviera escalando una montaña y poco a poco le costaba respirar, pero sus dos acompañantes parecían no sentir lo mismo, así que trato disimularlo lo mejor que podía pero Kanako al ver la expresión intranquila de X se empezó a preocupar diciendo:

_¿estas bien? Parece que te duele algo

_Si, estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio, dice X para tranquilizar a Kanako

_estas pálido, no debes estarlo, dice Kanako

_Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, estoy perfectamente, dice X mientras trataba de ocultar su jadeo

_No te creo, así que dinos que te pasa antes seguir, dice Kanako

Al ver que Kanako lo descubrió y también por tener la mirada fija hacia el mostrando seriedad y preocupación al mismo tiempo, no le quedaba mas remedio que decir lo que estaba viendo así que dio un suspiro y dijo:

_Esta bien lo diré pero seguramente no van a creerme. Antes de entrar vi el mismo cristal roto de mi mundo y los agujeros, además desde que cruzamos la puerta me cuesta respirar

_Pero yo no siento nada, solo huelo algo de humedad en las paredes y el polvo. ¿estaremos bien no es así?, dijo Mío algo asustada

_Por eso es que no quería decírselos pero tengo mala espina de este sitio. No dije nada para no preocuparlas, lo siento, dice X

_¿Será mejor si nos vamos? No creo que Uzuki se encuentre aquí siendo tan tarde. Podemos venir mañana mas temprano, dijo Mio ya a punto de entrar en pánico

_Ya estamos aquí ¿no es así?, no podemos dejar de lado la posibilidad, además ¿no tienen esa presentación en 2 días? Así que no hay tiempo que perder. Si quieren pueden esperarme afuera y yo continuo solo, les avisaré si encuentro algo, dice X

_Voy contigo, no puedes ir tu solo cuando no puedes respirar bien además este es nuestro problema. Mio, puedes esperarnos afuera, yo también tengo miedo pero creo que debo seguir con el, dice Kanako

_Y-yo m-me quedo ¿no tengo miedo saben?, s-solo lo dije porque estaban cansados, solo por eso así que en marcha, lo dice Mio mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y temblaba como gelatina

Después de decir eso continuaron su camino recorriendo el lugar, entraron cuarto por cuarto pero solo se encontraban con muebles cubiertos por plásticos y sillas carcomidas por el moho y la humedad, cada paso que daban hacía rechinar el suelo de madera como si se tratara de una casa embrujada y ello fueran gritos de dolor, Mio se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Kanako y ella aunque parecía estar aterrorizada por estar en ese sitio no lo demostraba, obviamente no querían estar ahí pero trataban se ser fuertes para soportarlo, querían mucho a su amiga para aguantar tal martirio.

Mientras revisaban de pies a cabeza el tétrico lugar, X se dio cuenta que habían sitios en los que le costaba respirar mas que en otros y que la presión que sentía era distinta en cada cuarto, era tolerable aunque algunas veces necesitaba descansar un par de minutos para recuperar las fuerzas. Al terminar con el ultimo cuarto solamente quedaba una especie de sala que se encontraba al fondo de la casa, así que se dirigieron hacia allá, abrieron la puerta observando que el lugar era bastante amplio y al otro extremo de la misma se encontraron con la silueta de una persona que siendo mas específicos era el de una mujer, estaba de espaldas y con la cabeza agachada por lo que no se le podía ver el rostro, además llevaba puesto una sudadera color lila. Al verla, inmediatamente Mio mostró un rostro de alegría inmenso y su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas diciendo:

_Uzuki, te estábamos buscando por todas partes ¿por qué te desapareciste así? Todas estamos preocupadas por ti

La mujer delante de ellos parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras de Mío, ni siquiera volteó a verla.

_Lo siento si te hicimos sentir mal, pero no es lo que crees, New Generation no se va a disolver, te lo prometo. Vamos a casa, Rin esta esperándote, en serio quiere volver a verte, no, todas queremos que vuelvas, dice Mío.

Uzuki seguía sin inmutarse permaneciendo completamente inmóvil en su lugar como si fuera una estatua, entonces Mio al ver que no respondía una sola palabra, decidió acercársele pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, de repente se voltea y levanta la cabeza. Al revelar su rostro, X vio que tenia la mirada distante y se encontraba en un estado catatónico como si estuviera sonámbula o hipnotizada ya que no tenia expresión alguna. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, ella extendió su brazo derecho horizontalmente y empezó a ser envuelto por unas nubes violetas, después la nube a su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma convirtiéndose en una larga espada negra parecida a un sable y en su hoja empezaron a aparecer letras de color violeta, la espada estaba cubierta por un humo grisáceo muy terrorífico, tanto así que Mío, Kanako y X sintieron como se helaban sus huesos con el frio que esta expelía. Parecía un sable muy pesado para una persona tan pequeña pero la blandía como si tuviera experiencia usándola, cuando nada parecía ser mas aterrador, al momento de que Uzuki bajara el arma, el cristal que rodeaba todo el lugar comenzó a quebrarse rápidamente alrededor de ella, lo cual parecía ser una muy mala señal, de repente Mío que estaba petrificada por lo que acaba de ver dijo:

_L-lo veo, un vidrio quebrándose ahora mismo alrededor de nosotros X

_Y-yo también los veo, pero antes no había nada, ¿q-que esta pasando?, ¿ella no es Uzuki? dijo Kanako mientras miraba con terror la espada

Kanako que estaba al lado de X estaba completamente aterrorizada se colocó detrás de el seguramente porque le daba algo mas de seguridad que un hombre estuviera delante de ella, ¿quien puede culparla?, es aun mas sorprendente que no se hayan desmayado de inmediato al ver tal escena. Mimura se movió rápido pero Mío entró en estado de shock, en un instante sus piernas fallaron y cayo al suelo sin poderse mover, clavándole la mirada a esa persona que era su amiga y ahora parecía alguien distinto, tal era el terror que tenia que perdió la voz momentáneamente, trataba de pronunciar palabras pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca.


	3. capitulo 2

Después de que se derrumbara y quedara de rodillas en el suelo, Uzuki se acercó donde se encontraba Mío, cuando la tenia justo al frente, la observo con una mirada tan vacía como un desierto y levanté el brazo donde empuñaba la espada con la intención de hacerle daño, no, mas bien con la intención de matarla a lo que X reaccionando a la situación en la que se encontraba le gritó:

_!!!Mío muévete, ella no es la Uzuki que conoces, rápido!!! Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!!!

Gritó todo lo que pudo para que reaccionara y saliera corriendo de allí pero no se movía, su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar, su rostro se llenó de lagrimas y no podía levantarse. Ya Uzuki a punto bajar el brazo para acabar con la vida de su amiga, X corrió hacia donde estaba Mío, se arrojo al suelo y a pocos instantes de que la espada tocara la cabeza de la aterrorizada muchacha, logró agarrarla y aprovechando que el suelo de madera estaba algo resbaloso, la empujo a un lado del cuarto quedando casi en el lugar en donde ella estaba y haciendo que se golpee con una silla. La espada golpeo el suelo fuertemente formándose una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos por el impacto. Kanako que no sabia lo que había sucedido le gritaba desesperada esperando que contestara pero no lo hacia. Después de un rato la nube de polvo se disipó y dejo ver a X tirado en el suelo con el sable clavado en el piso de madera a escasos milímetros de su cuello, es un milagro que haya quedado en ese lugar y se encuentre ileso, a lo que Kanako al verlo bien se alivió, Mío que se recuperaba de la impresión al otro lado del lugar se dio cuenta que gracias a ese desconocido ella estaba viva y le agradeció a dios que el también lo estuviera, trato de levantarse para ayudarlo pero no pudo hacerlo.

X trató reaccionar rápido, intentó levantarse y alejarse lo mas que pudo de esa persona con sed de sangre, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, Uzuki lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto de un solo tirón, colocándolo al nivel de sus ojos, inmediatamente su pulso se aceleró y empezó a sudar frio, trató de quitar las manos de la atacante de su cuello, se movió y la empujó para que lo soltara pero lo tenia agarrado firmemente, aun siendo alguien con fuerza todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, en un instante pensando en las dos acompañantes que no podían hacer absolutamente nada les dijo con la voz algo entrecortada por la presión que aquella chica hacía a su garganta sin poder respirar muy bien:

_!Váyanse de aquí ahora que esta ocupada!, corran lo mas lejos que puedan ¡rápido!

_No te vamos a dejar aquí solo X, dijo Kanako

_E-es cierto, no podemos irnos así, de seguro algo podemos hacer, dijo Mio

_!No sirve de nada que nos quedemos los 3 aquí a que nos mate! Váyanse ahora que pueden

_!!no nos vamos a ir sin ti!!, dice Kanako mientras su rostro mostraba desesperación

_!!no tiene sentido que mueran aquí!!, por favor Kanako, toma a Mío y llévatela donde no las pueda encontrar, dijo X ya casi sofocado

_No, yo no quiero esto, por favor no mueras ¿porqué esta pasando esto?, dice Kanako llorando desconsoladamente

Después de esas palabras, Uzuki colocó la espada frente al rostro de X, sabia que iba a morir y no quería que aquellas dos chicas vieran una escena espantosa como esa que las dejaría traumatizadas de por vida, tampoco quería verlas morir a manos de su propia amiga con esa tétrica espada, antes de que Kanako ya resignada decidiera acercarse a Mío para llevársela y escapar juntas del lugar, la agresora trata de clavar el sable en la cabeza del indefenso joven y X en un movimiento involuntario cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos colocándolos delante de su rostro, pero ya resignado a las consecuencias de ayudar aquella chica pasó algo que ninguno de ellos esperaría. Antes de alcanzar sus brazos, de repente el sable se detuvo frente a ellos, no porque la atacante se detuviera sino mas bien era porque algo la frenara como un escudo o una barrera, el joven abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, una luz dorada envolvía sus brazos, era tan brillante que iluminó todo el lugar dejando con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión a Kanako y Mío, también notó que a Uzuki repentinamente le temblaban las manos y que ya no lo estaba ahorcando tan fuerte como al principio, además miró su rostro y parecía estar sufriendo, como si lo que hiciera fuera en contra de su voluntad y estuviera reaccionando. Aprovechando que tenia oportunidad de escapar, X estrelló sus codos en los brazos de Uzuki, logrando así librarse de ella cayendo al suelo y con ello recuperando el aliento, estuvo a pocos segundos de perder la consciencia, eso habría sido su fin.

No tardó mucho para que el joven se volviera a levantar y tomara distancia, si lo volvía a atrapar no tendría tanta suerte, les dijo a las dos chicas que se mantuvieran alejadas. Cuando estaba planeando como entretenerla para que pudieran salir de ahí de repente escuchó como si una voz estuviera dentro de su cabeza, la cual tenia un tono un poco infantil:

_No lo hagas, si te vas de allí, ese mundo fallecerá……úsalas por favor.

Después de que la misteriosa voz terminara de hablar, el brillo dorado de sus brazos comenzó a tomar forma en sus manos convirtiéndose en dos delgadas espadas de color blanco, eran algo pequeñas, pero mas largas que una daga o un cuchillo, además se podía mirar a simple vista que tenían un filo increíble, parecía que solo con tocarlas se podría hacer mucho daño. Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo similar a lo que pasó con Uzuki pero en vez de sentir miedo con la aparición del sable, experimentó calidez en todo su cuerpo y sintió tranquilidad, era algo que ni el mismo podía describir con claridad.

Cuando las dos espadas aparecieron, X, Mio y Kanako no tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse con lo que estaba sucediendo porque Uzuki blandiendo su enorme sable volteo la mirada hacia Kanako y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando vio que ahora su objetivo había cambiado, corrió rápidamente a donde estaba y a duras penas logró ponerse delante de Kanako y cruzando las espadas logró frenar el avance del sable, quedó tan cerca de su cabeza que lo rozó con la punta y lo hirió en la frente haciendo que sangrara un poco. Después de eso, el chico con todas su fuerzas hizo a un lado el enorme sable con ayuda de las espadas, quedando exhausto enseguida, no es que fuera el mas atlético que digamos así que su condición física no era la mejor en aquel momento, pero sabia que no podía flaquear porque si lo hacia seria el fin para todos, de repente la misma voz que le había hablado antes pero esta vez se escuchaba con menos claridad le dijo:

_Acaba……el……espadas…….atraviesa………..no……herirás………uzuki

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era la misma voz que le había hablado en el cubo pero ¿era su aliada o un enemigo? Y lo que le dijo ¿quería que acabara con ella? Pero si precisamente antes quería que la ayudara ¿o le dijo que atravesándola no la heriría?, además lo que mencionó que el mundo fallecería si escapaban de ahí aun estaba en su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que le había dicho, la agresora volvió a levantar el arma y trató de golpearlo, pero en un movimiento rápido rodó a un lado evitando el golpe. Se dio cuenta que no podría evitar sus ataques por siempre, ya el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el y aunque las espadas parecían muy ligeras, sus manos estaban teniendo problemas para empuñarlas por lo que debía acabar rápido con esto o todo terminaría mal, meditó lo que le dijo la misteriosa voz momentos atrás llegando a la conclusión de que debía derrotarla, puede que no sea Uzuki o puede que este siendo controlada, así que miró a Mío que aun estaba tirada en el suelo sin poderse levantar al otro lado de la habitación

_ahora mismo alguien habló en mi cabeza, debo luchar con ella pero me dijo que no la heriré, dijo X

_E-espera, aun no sabemos porque esta haciendo todo esto pero estoy segura de que es Uzuki no puedes hacerle daño. Esas espadas se ven muy peligrosas, dijo Mío

_Lo se, pero no voy a poder aguantar mucho mas, debemos hacer algo ahora mismo o no voy a poderlas proteger por mucho mas tiempo, dijo X

_!!por favor no la mates!!, se que podemos hacer que vuelva en si, gritó Mío

_¡Yo tampoco quiero esto!, pero de verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo, somos nosotros o ella, solo nos queda confiar en lo que me dijo esa voz, no tenemos otra opción, de verdad lo siento Mío, dijo X mientras agachaba la mirada

_P-pero ¿de verdad no podemos hacer nada?, ya se, déjame acercarme seguro puedo convencerla, dijo Mío mientras trataba otra vez de ponerse en pie

_!!No te acerques!! –grito-, ahora mismo está distraída conmigo, si las empieza a perseguir nuevamente no creo poder ayudarlas, dijo X

_!!no me importa!!, tengo que acercarme a ella, seguro puedo hacerla volver en si, grito Mío decidida a hacer reaccionar a su amiga

_!!!por favor no lo hagas Mío!!!, no puedes hacer nada por ella en este momento. ¿no viste lo que sucedió antes?, si no fuera por X ahora mismo estarías muerta, ella no es la Uzuki que conocemos. Solo podemos confiar en el, dijo Kanako resignada

Entre el llanto de Mío y la impotencia de Kanako, X decidió a atacar a la joven. Se puso a pensar en el lugar donde podía golpearla haciéndole el menor daño posible y donde estuviera mas expuesta. Analizó el patrón de sus ataques dándose cuenta que en todos sus golpes se acercaba a su objetivo, levantaba el sable por encima de su cabeza y lo estrellaba contra el suelo quedando clavado, ya habían tres agujeros a causa de ello, casi parecía que solo agitara la espada tratando de acertar un golpe. También notó que en el momento en el que trataba de sacar el sable del piso, su cintura quedaba totalmente desprotegida pero para poder llegar a golpearla allí debía dejar que ella se acercara lo suficiente y en el momento en el que se volviera a clavar el arma se colocaría detrás de ella y la golpearía con las fuerzas que le quedaban, siendo un ataque contundente que la dejaría con pocas posibilidades de volverse a levantar. Era una apuesta arriesgada porque podría no caer en la trampa, además de no saber si tenia la suficiente destreza para evadir el golpe del sable y que un ataque directo de ella podría matarlo en el acto, por ultimo en el caso de que todo saliera a la perfección, no tenia certeza de que el golpe seria lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla incapacitada por lo que si no funcionaba no tendría fuerzas para intentar otra cosa y seria el fin, así que solo esperó que la diosa de la fortuna estuviera de su lado en estos momentos.

Decidió quedarse quieto para que Uzuki se acercara con el arma, no parecía tener prisa porque se acercó hacia el caminando mientras arrastraba el sable en el piso, seguramente pensó que su enemigo se había rendido. Ya cuando lo tenia al frente, subió el sable por encima de su cabeza y lo bajó rápidamente como si se tratara de una ejecución pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, se aparta del camino del sable no sin antes rozarle la chaqueta y tal como predijo el sable queda atascado en el suelo de madera dándole la oportunidad para golpearla, así que rápidamente se pone detrás de ella mientras estaba ocupada sacando el arma, junta las dos manos con sus espadas y como si se tratara de golpear una pelota de beisbol con un bate golpea el costado derecho de la joven pero en vez de cortarla y dejarle una enorme herida en el lugar, las espadas la atravesaron como si se tratara de un fantasma y antes de que la terminara de "cortar" por completo a la mitad, empezó a separarse de la chica una sombra de color violeta que de repente termino volando por los aires estrellándose contra una pared no sin antes romper todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Después de que el espectro terminara de separarse de la pobre muchacha, esta se desmaya cayendo al suelo inconsciente y el sable que seguía atorado se desvanece enseguida. No tenia ninguna herida donde las espadas la golpearon, ni siquiera había desgarrado su ropa así que X se convenció de que estaría bien. No quería cargar con la muerte de una persona, mas bien no creía poderlo soportar.

Cuando Mío y Kanako vieron que su amiga no se movía y que el sable fantasmagórico se había ido, se acercaron para mirar si estaba bien, trataron de despertarla pero no reaccionaba, tenia pulso y respiraba normalmente así que se tranquilizaron porque pensaban que en algún momento despertaría, pero antes de alegrarse porque parecía que la pesadilla había llegado a su fin, la sombra que parecía ser un hombre se levanta y el sable vuelve a aparecer en sus manos. El espectro no tenia rostro y era similar a la chica que X se encontró en el cubo, pero esta le daba una impresión distinta, mas tétrica y malvada que la de la chica.

X estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, el ultimo ataque acabó con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, tanto así que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, pero sabia que si mostraba cansancio ante el enemigo este lo aprovecharía a su favor así que hizo lo imposible por mantener la compostura y demostrarle, al menos en apariencia, que podía luchar.

_¿quien eres mocoso? Ahora si que lo hiciste, eso de verdad me dolió, dijo la sombra con un tono un tanto molesto

_Creo que es de mala educación pedirle presentarse al que intentabas matar hace unos instantes sin hacerlo tu primero, dijo X en un tono un tanto arrogante

_Que no se te suban los humos solo porque lograste rasguñarme un poco. Podría acabar con todos ustedes de un solo golpe ahora mismo si quisiera, dijo la sombra mientras ponía el sable en su hombro tratando de intimidar a X

_¿si eso fuera cierto, ¿porque no lo hiciste desde un principio? Seguramente te hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias, dijo X

_Digamos que todo se puso muy divertido y quise jugar un poco mas contigo, pero parece que mi tiempo en este mundo se acabó y debo retirarme por ahora pero prepárate chico, tendré un ojo sobre ti y tus espadas. Hacer esta pequeña broma con esa enclenque me hizo descubrir algo muy interesante, dijo la sombra con en un tono burlón

_Creo que no puedo dejarte escapar sin antes conseguir unas cuantas respuestas, necesito saber porque terminé en este sitio y todo lo que esta pasando aquí así que ve diciendo todo lo que sepas ahora mismo, dijo X mientras se preparaba para atacar

_Te aconsejo que no busques peleas que no puedas ganas mocoso, se nota que apenas si puedes mantenerte de pie. Mira, tus piernas están temblando como si fuera gelatina. No seria divertido aplastarte en esas condiciones, dijo la sombra

_Así tenga que arrastrarme hacia ti, hare que me digas lo que quiero saber. Soy muy tenaz cuando es necesario así que te aconsejo no me subestimes, dijo X retando a la sombra que claramente era mas fuerte que el

_– suelta unas fuertes carcajadas - me agradas chico, de verdad valió la pena hacer este pequeño encargo. No creas que todos mis compañeros serán tan misericordiosos como lo soy yo. A mi me encanta jugar con la comida, ellos solo la devoran así que ten un ojo en tu espalda de ahora en adelante…..por cierto mi nombre es Hide, espero mucho de ti así que no me decepciones, dijo la sombra mientras se esfumaba en el aire.

Después de que la maligna silueta desapareciera, las grietas en los cristales que aparecieron en aquel cuarto empezaron a cerrarse, los fragmentos que se habían desprendido comenzaban a unirse nuevamente como si se estuviera regresando el tiempo momentos antes del ataque y desaparecía del lugar delante de los ojos de aquellos muchachos como si nunca hubiera estado allí, era un espectáculo para la vista. Por ultimo las sillas que se habían roto, mágicamente se regresaban a su forma original quedando en su sitio inicial y los agujeros en el suelo desaparecieron dejando el lugar idéntico a como estaba momentos antes de encontrarse con Uzuki.

Cuando vio que el peligro había pasado, el cuerpo del joven se precipitó suelo quedando boca arriba, no había quedado inconsciente pero no podía mover un solo dedo, estaba completamente exhausto, sabia no podría levantarse mas por ahora pero valió la pena porque aunque no obtuvo las respuestas que necesitaba, pudo evitar que alguna de ellas resultara herida. Momentos después de su caída, sonrió y soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio. Cuando Kanako volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, dejo al cuidado de Mío a su amiga y se acerco rápidamente al joven.

Uzuki que había quedado inconsciente después de que Hide se separara de ella empieza a abrir los ojos y ve a su preciada amiga con rostro de preocupación que pasa a ser de alegría y por ultimo los ojos de Mío se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas porque su amiga se había despertado. Casi de inmediato su amiga la empieza a inundar de preguntas:

_Uzuki ¿eres tu verdad? Gracias a dios ¿cómo estas? ¿te duele algo?, dijo Mío abrazándola

_¿eh? ¿Mío? ¿qué haces aquí? Este es el salón donde ensayo ¿por qué estoy aquí? Esta no es mi casa, dice Uzuki que evidentemente estaba desorientada

_Gracias a dios eres tu, dice Mío con los ojos rojos y el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar

_P-pero ¿qué sucedió? ¿hice algo malo? ¿y donde esta Rin?, dijo Uzuki preocupada

_Ya todo esta bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Vamos a casa, Rin esta muy triste desde que te fuiste, dijo Mío con una sonrisa

_¿Esta bien que vuelva con ustedes? –lo dice con cara de resignación- Solo las voy a retrasar, yo no tengo tanto talento como Rin o tu, creo que deberían…….

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, Mío la vuelve a abrazar mas fuerte que antes y empieza a llorar otra vez

_¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu eres la alegría que nos hace seguir adelante, tu sonrisa y tu perseverancia es lo que logró que hayamos llegado tan lejos. New Generation no es lo mismo sin ti, nosotras te necesitamos así que por favor vuelve Uzuki, te prometo que no nos vamos a separar jamás, dijo Mío

cuando termino de hablar, el rostro de Uzuki se lleno de lagrimas y las dos empezaron a llorar sin consuelo, parece que por fin pudo convencerla y todo parecía haberse resuelto.

Al otro lado de la habitación donde X estaba tirado en el suelo sin poderse mover ve que Kanako estaba sentada a su lado lloriqueando, pero parece estar aliviada porque el joven estaba bien, al fin y al cabo terminó así por protegerlas aun siendo desconocidos

_Estoy bien, deberías estar con tu amiga ahora mismo, para eso es que vinieron ¿no es así?, dijo X tratando de calmar a la chica

_No hay problema, Mío esta con ella. No te voy a dejar ahora, por nuestra culpa es que estas malherido, no pude ayudarte así que es lo menos que puedo hacer. De verdad muchas gracias X, dice Kanako con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

_D-de nada, solo lo hice por mero capricho. Me alegra que no estén heridas, dice X sonrojándose al ver la expresión que tenia la chica

_¡Valla! Tu frente aun esta sangrando, déjame esto a mi ¿si? , dijo Kanako mientras sacaba un trozo de tela de su bolsillo y vendaba la frente de X

_Ejem, g-gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo. Apenas pueda te lo regreso, dijo X con la cara roja como un tomate por tener a Kanako tan cerca

_No importa, ahora debemos salir de aquí, además debes tener mucha hambre, hoy solo comiste mis galletas, apenas pueda voy a preparar un plato delicioso solo para ti, dijo Kanako

_Creo que voy a necesitar una mano, de verdad no puedo moverme, espero no ser tan pesado para ustedes, dijo X

_Claro que no lo serás, solo espera un poco por favor, dijo Kanako

Después de que Uzuki se tranquilizara le explicaron la situación, que estaba siendo controlada por alguien pero no le dijeron que intentó matar a Mío por razones mas que obvias, que el hombre que estaba tirado no era de este mundo y que desinteresadamente fue el quien les salvo la vida de la sombra. Ella dijo que vino a practicar sola hace unos días pero que repente se empezó a sentir mal, se recostó en una mesa y no se acuerda de nada mas hasta que vio a Mío cuando despertó, también dijo que todo esto le parecía muy difícil de digerir de inmediato y que necesitaría tiempo para hacerlo.

Como Uzuki todavía se sentía aturdida por lo sucedido, Mío y Kanako decidieron ayudar al joven a levantarse, lo llevaron de hombros y salieron de la casa lo mejor que pudieron, el era mas grande que ellas así que se les dificultó un poco. Cuando salieron, vieron que ya era de noche, parecía que permanecieron horas en aquel lugar cuando no fueron mas de 30 minutos o una hora como mucho, el tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta o tal vez fueron los efectos de estar en aquella casa.

Se preguntarán porque no lo llevaron a un hospital, la respuesta es muy sencilla. Al ver que estaba herido y sin poderse mover muy bien querían dejarlo en uno pero X les dijo que no era buena idea porque primero no se sentía tan mal como para hospitalizarse y segundo porque como no tenia ningún documento de identificación, empezarían a indagar y no encontrarían nada, explicarles todo lo que pasó seria inútil y aunque existiera la remota posibilidad de que lo hagan no podrían hacer nada por el.

Después de una caminata mas o menos larga y las chicas mostrando algo de cansancio, por fin llegaron a las puertas de la productora, pero antes de que se dispusieran a entrar X las detuvo

_Por favor, no le digan nada a nadie de lo que sucedió, creo que no es necesario que preocupen a sus amigas por algo como esto, dijo X recuperándose poco a poco

_Esta bien, tengo los labios sellados, todo esto solo fue un mal sueño ¿no es así?, dijo Mío sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la frente como si se tratara de un saludo militar

_Yo tampoco diré nada pero ¿cómo le explicamos a las demás aparte de Rin y Anzu que estamos cargando con un chico?, dijo Kanako

_Pueden decir que después de que encontraran a su amiga, estaba inconsciente en la calle, es lo mas lógico que se me ocurre en este momento, dijo X

_Después le explicamos lo que sucedió a Rin y Anzu, por ahora descansemos, este día fue muy peligroso……por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de antes, arriesgaste tu vida por mi, de verdad no tengo como pagártelo, dijo Mío mientras se deprimía recordando lo que había vivido no hace mucho

_No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Todos estamos bien así que no importa, dijo X haciéndola sentir mejor

_Esta bien, no pensare mas en eso, de verdad te debo una, dice Mío con una tenue sonrisa

_No se muy bien lo que esta sucediendo pero ayudaste mucho a mis amigas y también a mi aunque no me acuerde de nada de lo que pasó, te agradezco muchísimo, dijo Uzuki mientras mostraba una humilde pero hermosa y brillante sonrisa

_Creo que ustedes tres deben dejar de estarme dando las gracias, me ponen nervioso ¿saben? Solo entren, deben estar cansadas de cargarme, dijo X algo apenado

Primero entró a la habitación Uzuki porque es a quien mas esperaban, el lugar estaba casi lleno siendo mas o menos unas 10 personas en su interior que cuando vieron a su amiga cruzar la puerta se pusieron muy felices al instante y enseguida la rodearon dándole una calurosa bienvenida, para que se hayan puesto tan felices por su llegada deben haber estado muy preocupadas por ella además de quererla muchísimo.

Cuando Rin, que estaba sentada sola en una silla con la cabeza agachada se percato de la presencia de su querida amiga y compañera de grupo, se levantó enseguida y mientras las demás le daban espacio para que se acercara a Uzuki, le dio un enorme abrazo y colocando su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica comenzando a llorar sin consuelo.

_Discúlpame, parece que te hice preocupar mucho, dice Uzuki

_Discúlpame tu a mi, fue muy egoísta de mi parte y herí tus sentimientos, dijo Rin con la voz algo entrecortada por el llanto

_Vamos a esforzarnos en el concierto ¿si?, dijo Uzuki

_Sera el mejor concierto de New Generation, lo prometo, dice Rin mientras se cubre el rostro para que las demás no la vean llorar

Después Kanako y Mío entraron con X en hombros, todas se sorprendieron por la llegada del inesperado visitante. Enseguida una de ellas que parecía ser la mas alta las ayudo a recostarlo en una cama que había en un cuarto contiguo a la sala, cama que era de, según supo después, era de Anzu y que ella misma trajo para dormir cuando no tenia ensayos o en sus ratos libres, para ser pequeña tenia una cama bastante grande porque era perfecta para X y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se había dormido.

Al día siguiente el joven se despierta por los rayos del sol que estaban pasando a través de la cortina que le estaban dando directamente en el rostro, se dio cuenta que estaba como nuevo, todo el cansancio que tenia la noche anterior se fue como por arte de magia gracias a una buena noche de sueño aunque su estomago estaba gruñendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, después de todo ayer solo tomo su desayuno en su casa antes de que pasara todo esto y unas galletas que había preparado Kanako, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a la sala, parecía que no había nadie en el lugar, solamente estaba una mesa con un papel doblado por la mitad que decía "para X", unos cubiertos y un plato con huevos fritos, pan con mantequilla, tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, todavía estaba tibio así que no debió ser hace mucho que se preparó. Primero tomó el papel y lo leyó, la carta decía:

"Buenos días, espero que hayas podido dormir bien, estamos practicando para el concierto de mañana, sorprendimos a todas un poco cuando llegamos contigo en hombros pero ya les explicamos a las demás lo que habíamos dicho anoche así que puedes estar tranquilo. Seguramente debes tener mucha hambre por lo que preparé mi mejor desayuno, espero te guste.

POSDATA: Como no eres de por aquí seguramente necesites algunas cosas así que Mío y yo te dejamos algo de dinero debajo del plato, no tienes que preocuparte por devolvérnoslo y Rin dice que nos reunamos a las 6:00 PM en la entrada"

Atentamente,

Kanako Mimura, Mío Honda y Rin Shibuya"

_¿Acaso se creen mi madre? –suspiro- no deberían tomarse tantas molestias por mi, debo agradecerlo cuando nos reunamos, dijo X mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Después de casi devorarse el desayuno preparado por Kanako (que parecía muy sencillo pero después de probarlo casi no podía parar de comer, hasta se atoró mas de una vez por comer tan rápido) se alistó, y salió a darle una vuelta a la ciudad e investigar un poco el sitio donde estaba. Primero entró a un baño publico que vio de casualidad mientras caminaba, el calor que hacia era bastante fuerte y estaba sudando bastante, sumado a que no era una persona que tolerara muy bien el sol, después fue a una biblioteca que había visto el día anterior mientras buscaban a Uzuki, entró y fue directamente a buscar un libro de geografía para confirmar de una vez si su país en verdad no existía en este mundo y en efecto, su país no aparecía por ningún lado, ni siquiera se le mencionaba pero al ver mas detalladamente el continente donde este debía encontrarse, se percató que este era muy diferente a como el lo recuerda de sus clases de primaria y secundaria, se podría decir que era un continente completamente distinto asustándolo un poco pero ya estaba mentalmente preparado para que algo así sucediera, por ultimo le preguntó a las personas que estaban allí si habían oído sobre aquel país o si existió alguna vez teniendo solo respuestas negativas. Ya resignado, salió de la biblioteca y se fue a merodear por la zona comercial.

Con el dinero que Kanako y Mío le habían dejado, se compró un refresco y algo parecido a un crepe pero no pudo recordar el nombre que le había dicho la persona que se lo vendió y se puso a caminar mirando puestos comerciales, mientras tanto se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido anoche, parece que se había metido en algo peligroso por salvar a unas muchachas de las que no sabia absolutamente nada y que no seria la ultima vez que vería a ese tal Hide, esta vez pudo salvarse de milagro, el no puede negar que le perdonó la vida, además mencionó que tenia mas camaradas ¿serán tan peligrosos como el? ¿qué pretenden? Además ¿por qué le estaba pasando todo esto?. Ayer en la mañana estaba a punto de iniciar su vida universitaria como cualquier joven pero ahora se encuentra en lo que parece ser otro mundo completamente solo y ahora esta en la mira de un peligroso grupo capaz de atacar a jóvenes indefensas, por ultimo ¿esas espadas que son y porque las tiene?, en ese instante trató de invocarlas pero no aparecieron, mas bien era un alivio que no lo hicieran porque seria sorprendente y también atemorizante para los que estaban a su alrededor. Ahora solo busca la forma de cómo salir de todo este embrollo y llegó a la conclusión de que debía volver al lugar en forma de cubo y preguntarle a la chica que estaba en su interior, también debía saber si ella estaba de su lado o en su contra de una buena vez.

Mientras pensaba que hacer de ahora en adelante, miró un reloj digital que estaba en un edificio al frente suyo y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, según la carta debían reunirse a las 6:00 PM frente a la entrada de la productora y faltaban solo 5 minutos, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos y recordaba bien el camino así que se fue corriendo y alcanzó a llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, estaban Kanako, Mio, Rin y también Anzu que parecía tener mucho sueño por las expresiones que mostraba su rostro. Rin sugirió que se fueran a una cafetería algo retirada del lugar para hablar con mas calma y que las demás no se enteraran, podría llegar alguna de ellas y tendrían que dar explicaciones no deseadas por lo que era la mejor opción. Llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento, todos pidieron un capuchino excepto anzu que pidió un batido y comenzaron a charlar.

_¡Ejem! Primero que todo debo agradecerte por ayudarnos a encontrar a Uzuki, ya me contaron todo lo que sucedió ayer por parte de Mío y Kanako, me parece increíble por todo lo que pasaron pero no voy a dudar de sus palabras, dijo Rin mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca

_No fue nada, yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído de buenas a primeras si me lo dijeran así que lo entiendo, pero la verdad es que todo eso fue muy real, aun me estoy recuperando del susto, dijo X

_¿sabes algo de ese tal Hide?, dijo Mío mientras mostraba algo de preocupación en su rostro

_Es la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, aun no se muy bien que esta sucediendo y porque es que me esta pasando todo esto, traté de darle vueltas al asunto hoy pero no puedo llegar a ninguna conclusión, dijo X algo alicaído

_No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a que regreses a tu mundo, después de todo tu nos salvaste de ese sujeto así que es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, dijo Kanako tratando de consolarlo

_G-gracias, dijo X mientras se ponía algo nervioso al escuchar las amables palabras de Kanako

_mmmmm, bueno ¿qué harás ahora?, no es que tengas algún sitio a donde ir ni alguna pista en este momento, dijo Anzu mientras bostezaba

_No lo se pero de algo estoy completamente seguro, ese tipo volverá a aparecer tarde o temprano y cuando lo haga tendré que sacarle algunas respuestas, lo único que espero es que no persiga a otra persona inocente, dijo X con la mirada llena de determinación

_No hay de que preocuparse, seguramente lo ayudaras como lo hiciste con nosotras ¿cierto?. Deberías ser nuestro guardaespaldas personal, dijo Mío riéndose un poco

_No creo que yo sea bueno como guardaespaldas, espero que no lleguen a necesitar alguno y tengan vidas tranquilas después de todo esto, dijo Micheru

_Por cierto, ¿puedes invocar esas espadas de nuevo?, dijo Rin mostrando algo de curiosidad

_Lo intente esta mañana pero……….

Antes de que X terminara de hablar, sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse y las espadas volvieron a aparecer, eran brillantes como si se trataran de un metal recién pulido, se podía ver perfectamente su reflejo en ellas y ahora tenían un lazo blanco en su empuñadura, algo que no tenían la primera vez que aparecieron. Los ojos de Rin Shibuya se abrieron de par en par sin creer lo que estaba viendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo desaparecieron enseguida, solo pudo verlas por un segundo y se esfumaron, eso también sorprendió a X pero ahora había quedado claro que no aparecieron la primera vez por casualidad, podía llamarlas pero no sabia como, un misterio mas de los muchos que debía resolver.

_I-increíble, jamás había visto algo como eso, dijo Rin aun sorprendida

_Son hermosas, dijo Kanako quedando maravillada por ellas

_¿ahora si le crees Rin? Nosotras también nos sorprendimos cuando las miramos la primera vez, dijo Mío

_Todo esto me parece increíble pero no puedo negar nada de lo que acabo de ver, dijo Rin

_Sorprendente, parecen peligrosas así que deberías tener cuidado donde las muestras –bostezo-, dijo Anzu mientras se tomaba su batido mostrando poco interés

_Se me ocurre una idea ¿qué tal si les ponemos un nombre? No tienen uno ¿no es así?, dijo Mío emocionada

_Creo que no lo tienen….espera, ¿acaso eso importa en este momento?, dijo X

_Vamos, no seas así ¿qué tal si les ponemos demonio blanco?, dijo Mío insistiendo en el tema

_B-bueno, demonio blanco me parece…..mmm no estoy seguro, dijo X dubitativo con una mano tapándose la boca

_¿Que tal Salvadora? Aunque no es me que me importe mucho esto, dijo Anzu

_Creo que esos nombres no le quedan bien ¿y porque les estoy siguiendo la corriente a ustedes dos?, dijo X

_Hikari ¿y si las llamas Hikari?, después de todo aparecieron como un rayo de luz que nos dieron esperanza, gracias a ellas nos salvaste la vida. Creo que ese nombre les queda perfecto, dijo Kanako

_Ese nombre me gusta Kanako bien hecho, dijo Mío con una sonrisa en su rostro de par en par

_Opino lo mismo que X, no deberíamos estar discutiendo eso ahora mismo pero también creo que Hikari le quedarían perfecto, dijo Rin mientras apartaba la mirada para que no vieran que tenia el rostro algo ruborizado

_-suspiro- esta bien me rindo, se llamaran Hikari, de todas formas ese nombre también me gusta así que no tengo objeción. Muchas gracias Kanako, dice X mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa

_E-esto pues D-de nada, dice Kanako mientras se ruboriza y aparta la mirada de X

_¡Oh, es cierto!, también venimos para invitarte al concierto de mañana, de todas formas no es que puedas hacer mucho al respecto por ahora ¿no es así?. Si no hubiésemos encontrado a Uzuki ayer seguramente no habríamos participado y nos habrían disuelto así que queremos que vallas a vernos, Dijo Mío mientras sonreía como ya era costumbre

_Pero ¿esta bien que valla sin ninguna invitación? De todas formas yo no pertenezco a este mundo y no se si será buena idea que intervenga en el, dijo X

_No te preocupes, toma –saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a las manos de X- es una entrada en primera fila para el concierto, no sabes lo difícil que nos costo conseguirla ¿sabes? Además….pues….solo ve si?, dijo Mío dudando de lo que quería decir

_Esto, si no es molestia también quisiera que fueras ¿no puedes?, dijo Kanako mientras hacia círculos con su índice izquierdo en la mesa

_No tengo salida ¿no es así?, esta bien iré, dijo X cediendo ante las peticiones de las muchachas -¿por qué seré tan débil ante las mujeres? Pensó-

_¡Que bien!, haremos el mejor concierto de nuestras vidas como agradecimiento, hasta te lo dedicaremos en vivo, dijo Mío emocionada

_¡Espera! No es buena idea que lo hagas, el publico me mataría en ese instante, no quiero morir aun Mío, dijo X algo asustado

Después de la amena charla, todas se disponían a irse y acordaron dejar que X se quedara en el cuarto de la productora ya que obviamente no tenia a donde ir y ninguna de ellas podía acogerlo en su casa pero le advirtieron que tendría que irse temprano de allí porque le habían dicho a las demás que ya estaba bien y se había ido, así que encontrarse con alguna de ellas seria incomodo.

Ya cuando todas se habían retirado del lugar, antes de que se fuera Anzu la detuvo y le pidió que se quedara un poco mas sin que las demás se enteraran, ella acepto pero con la condición de que le diera otro batido (lo chantajeo dicho de otra forma), aun tenia curiosidad sobre porque le había creído tan fácilmente su historia, una corazonada le decía que podría descubrir algo.

_Dime ¿porque no dudaste ni un segundo en lo que dije cuando nos encontramos? ¿cómo sabias que no estaba mintiendo sin siquiera mirarme? Pudiste leer mis movimientos corporales muy bien aunque podría ser un acosador, dijo X

_-bostezo- ya lo dije antes ¿no es así? Simplemente no diste la impresión de ser ese tipo de persona. Lo de leer los movimientos corporales no es nada del otro mundo, solo es algo que puedo hacer y la verdad no se porque decidí creerte, aunque ahora que me acuerdo mi abuelo hablaba mucho sobre viajes a otros mundos o algo así, dijo Anzu mientras rascaba la cabeza con la mano

_Espera, ¿viajes a otros mundos? ¿el viene de otro mundo como yo?, pregunto X mostrando interés en el tema

_No lo se, me contaba algunos cuentos cuando era pequeña pero no los recuerdo muy bien, solo se que casi todas sus historias eran sobre eso, respondió Anzu mientras se llevaba el pitillo del batido a la boca

_¿no podría hablar con tu abuelo? Seguramente pueda descubrir algo, dijo X

_El murió hace algunos años, no creo que puedas hacerlo. En fin ya me voy, se acabaron las malteadas, dijo Anzu mientras se levantaba de su asiento

_Espera ¿no puedes decirme mas sobre eso? Me seria de mucha ayuda, dijo X

_Eso es lo único que se, además ¿recuerdas que mañana tengo algo que hacer?, dijo Anzu mirando seriamente a X

_Oh es cierto, casi se me olvida discúlpame por las molestias, dijo X

_No pasa nada, ahora si me permites, dijo Anzu disponiéndose a irse.

Ya llegando a la productora, se metió en el cuarto donde durmió la noche anterior y encendió el televisor que estaba en el lugar, claramente Anzu tenia el sitio perfecto para sus momentos de ocio. Pasó de canal en canal hasta que uno de ellos le llamó la atención, hablaba precisamente sobre el concierto de mañana y presentaba los grupos que estarían en el, entre ellos a las New Generation con sus tres integrantes y a Candy Island con Kanako y Anzu, les dedicaron un buen segmento del programa y hasta mostraron una entrevista a los dos grupos, ahí fue cuando X se dio cuenta que las muchachas con las que ha estado hablando y les había salvado la vida eran unas celebridades bastante queridas en la ciudad al menos, decían ser idols pero no sabia que tuvieran tal importancia lo cual puso algo nervioso a X mas que todo porque si eran así de famosas debían tener algún grupo de fans acérrimos, lo que significaba que si algún "sujeto no identificado" se acercaba a ellas, seria golpeado, empalado, cercenado o cualquier otro adjetivo similar, pero se tranquilizó porque ha estado con ellas un buen rato y no ha sucedido nada aun.

Ya cuando se acabo el reportaje apagó el televisor y se fue a dormir, era ya bastante tarde pero no sin antes meditar lo ultimo que había hablado con Anzu, ¿ha sucedido esto antes? Porque puede que las historias que le hayan a Anzu hubiesen sido delirios de un viejo senil así como también podrían ser una pista fundamental para resolver el enredo en el que estaba metido, pero pensar en eso era inútil, no podía confirmar nada porque su abuelo ya había fallecido así que simplemente se recostó y durmió toda la noche.


	4. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente se despierta y comienza a arreglarse para salir, pero escucha unas voces que estaban en el pasillo al frente de la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido y la hora en la que debía salir había pasado hace bastante – Rayos ¿ahora que hago? Pensó – parece que ya llegaron a prepararse para el concierto y si lo ven ahora mismo seria incomodo para todos.

Pensó como salir de allí sin que lo notaran, llegando a la conclusión que era imposible, lo único que le quedaba era esconderse en el armario donde había salido la primera vez y esperar a que se fueran para poder salir.

Ya se dirigía hacia el estrecho lugar cuando escuchó una voz conocida, era la de Mío que iba a entrar primero que las demás, - que suerte, seguro me puede ayudar a salir de aquí pensó - así que se puso al lado de la puerta y esperó a que entrara.

En el momento que Mío da un paso adentro, X le toca el hombro y ella suelta un grito agudo que sorprendió a todos y dejo los oídos de X algo adoloridos, así fue el susto que le dio, las que estaban con ella le preguntaron que había pasado a lo que responde que solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero parecía entender la situación de X porque enseguida les dijo a sus dos amigas que la acompañaran un momento y así se las llevó a otro lugar dándole la oportunidad a X para irse. Ya en la entrada de la productora se topa con Kanako y Anzu que estaban recién llegando.

_Buenos días X ¿pudiste descansar?, preguntó Kanako

_Si, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, estaría durmiendo en un parque si no fuera por ustedes, dijo X

_Entonces, vas a ir al concierto ¿verdad?, decía Kanako mientras bajaba la mirada

_No me gusta romper mis promesas, estaré allí en primera fila, dijo X mientras le sonreia a Kanako

_- suspiro - Menos mal, pensé que no querías dijo Kanako

_Creo que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, tampoco es que me pueda negar ¿no es así?...¡es cierto! Debo irme ya, se supone que no debería estar aquí así que si me disculpan, por cierto les deseo suerte a todas ustedes, seguro lo harán muy bien dijo X mientras se va corriendo del lugar.

_¡Nos vemos en el concierto! Le grito Kanako

Ya cuando X se había alejado de la productora, saca de su bolsillo el boleto del concierto y mira que no falta mucho para que comience, así que se va corriendo hasta el lugar que por fortuna para el quedaba a 2 estaciones en tren. Al llegar al sitio vio que la fila era enorme para entrar, le daba la vuelta a la manzana 4 veces, así que le preguntó a un encargado por donde comenzaba la fila y mostró el boleto a lo que el encargado le dijo que esa era la entrada regular, pero como tenia la entrada VIP el entraría inmediatamente por ser primera fila así que lo guió a la entrada y X se sentó en la silla que le correspondía, - ¡Valla que son increíbles!, con razón dijo Mío que les costo conseguirla pensó -.

Después de un rato las luces se apagaron y se empezó a abrir el telón, detrás aparecieron tres muchachas y enseguida el publico se puso eufórico levantando en sus manos luces de neón que iluminaban completamente el lugar de amarillo, rosa, verde y azul, X no las conocía pero parecían ser adoradas por todos los demás debido a la gran euforia que mostraban todos, cantaron durante varios minutos y el publico coreaba su letra que era bastante pegadiza y alegre, después charlaron un poco entre ellas haciendo una especie de comedia y así mismo se fueron.

después entró otro grupo y mas o menos hacían lo mismo, según el reportaje que X vio ayer se presentaban bastantes grupos por lo que seguramente no tenían mucho tiempo en escena.

Ya habían pasado unos 5 o 6 grupos mas o menos cuando vio que Uzuki, Rin y Mío salieron por un lado del escenario y se presentaron al publico, llevaban unos trajes enterizos bastante llamativos de colores rosa, azul y amarillo respectivamente, inmediatamente se escuchó una ovación que X jamás había visto, después de todo el nunca había ido a un concierto debido a que no había un artista o grupo musical que le llamara suficiente la atención como para asistir a uno.

Estaba teniendo una experiencia inigualable en estos momentos. Enseguida las tres empezaron a cantar, la música y las voces de aquellas 3 chicas era simplemente hermosa, tanto así que aunque X no se sabia la letra la tarareaba, era un deleite para sus oídos y la gente pensaba lo mismo claramente porque la euforia en el lugar estaba fuera de control muchísimo mas que con las que ya se habían presentado, sabia que era uno de los mejores grupos que había escuchado.

sus voces al unísono hacían una sinfonía increíble y pudo tener el honor de estar tan cerca, si todos supieran que le dieron ese boleto VIP personalmente lo degollarían vivo en el sitio, ni siquiera su huesos quedarían pensó. Después de varias canciones y muchas gargantas destruidas las tres chicas tomaron un vaso de agua y le dedicaron unas palabras a todos los asistentes.

_Muchas gracias a todos por venir, de verdad estamos muy contentas de que todos sean tan amables con nosotras, nunca me imaginé que tantas personas pudieran llegar a escucharnos, es como si todo esto fuera un sueño, dijo Uzuki mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas por la alegría que sentía.

_Te comprendo, si esto es un sueño jamás quisiera despertar de el. Solo espero que nuestros sentimientos hayan llegado a todos ustedes, nosotras estamos aquí porque queremos ver la felicidad en sus rostros y parece que hemos recibido mas de lo que creíamos, de verdad muchísimas gracias, dijo Rin mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Uzuki.

_Bueno, esto……emm, no soy buena para esto saben – suelta una risa nerviosa – s-siento lo mismo que mis amigas, todo esto es mágico para mi y para todas las demás, recibir el cariño de tantas personas hace que me ponga un poco nerviosa, ahora mismo no se que estoy diciendo – vuelve a reírse nerviosamente – ¿pero saben?, estamos aquí gracias a ustedes, nos han ayudado cuando mas lo hemos necesitado, hay veces que sentimos que no podemos o que todo esta en nuestra contra y que nuestro sueño llegó a su fin, pero han sido la luz al final del túnel y pues, bueno…..muchísimas gracias a todos, dijo Mio mientras miraba a X sabiendo que esas palabras iban dedicadas específicamente a el aunque el resto no se dio cuenta.

Al momento de terminar de hablar, se retiraron del escenario e inmediatamente después aparecieron Anzu y Kanako vistiendo unos trajes rosas decorados con algo parecido a pasteles bastante bonitos, de repente Kanako buscaba con la mirada en los primeros asientos y ve que X está presente, enseguida su rostro muestra una enorme sonrisa a lo que al cruzarse las miradas el se ruboriza de inmediato.

Sus canciones eran de un estilo diferente a las de New Generation ya que tenían un tono mas dulce y relajado frente a la fuerza y alegría del grupo de Mío y compañía parecía que le gustaban un poco mas debido a que era mas acorde a sus gustos musicales.

Ver a Kanako cantar tan apasionadamente hizo que se fijara mas en ella que en el resto de grupos y aunque pareciera que exageraba podía afirmar que ella tenia la voz mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado, el se quedaba viéndola fijamente maravillado durante varios momentos pero después se puede decir que volvía en si y se ponía bastante nervios

 _– ¿que es esto? ¿Porque me quedo viéndola? –_

Se encontraba bastante confundido hasta que terminaron de cantar y al igual que las New Generations tuvieron unos instantes para dedicarle unas palabras a sus fans.

_Gracias, vuelvan a escucharnos pronto. Espero que puedan ser nuestros fans de ahora en adelante ahora si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos que atender atrás así que nos vemos mas tarde, dice Anzu mientras deja el micrófono en su lugar y se retira

_¡E-espera Anzu, aun no hemos terminado no puedes irte así!, dice Kanako algo nerviosa por la partida de su amiga quedando sola en el escenario.

en ese momento el publico se ríe a carcajadas, seguramente sabían que ella era así y esperaban que algo por el estilo, por lo que no hubo ningún problema, parecía que Anzu era bastante perezosa pero cantaba muy bien sorprendiendo a X.

_¡Esta Anzu! – lo dice mientras hacia pucheros – b-bueno, agradezco a todos ustedes por escucharnos, se que no somos el mejor grupo pero hacemos todo lo posible para mejorar para ustedes, sobre todo quiero agradecerle a X, es un buen amigo que nos ayudó a Mío, Uzuki y a mi cuando mas lo necesitábamos así que le dedicamos este concierto a el, dijo Kanako mostrando alegría en sus palabras.

En ese momento X tenia en su interior una combinación de alegría con miedo, tanto así que se puso pálido porque les había dicho que no lo mencionaran en el concierto

 _si alguien sabe que soy yo estoy muerto pensò_

Sus miedos eran bien fundados porque todos querían saber la identidad de X al momento en el que Kanako termino de hablar, algunos solo para agradecerle pero otros tenían una intención asesina en su tono de voz. En ese momento Kanako se dio cuenta que había cometido un gravísimo error y trato de enmendarlo

_E-esto, el no esta ahora mismo aquí, no pudo venir porque estaba ocupado…..e-entonces, pues……discúlpenme no debía decir eso muchas gracias por venir de veras, dice Kanako mientras deja el micrófono, hace una reverencia.

Parece que puede respirar tranquilo porque las personas le creyeron y dejaron de buscarlo, el mundo de las idols puede ser algo competitivo además de peligroso entre los propios fans, X sabia eso y por algo estaba preocupado de asistir pero ya les había prometido ir, igualmente la estaba pasando bastante bien así que ya no importaba.

Después de eso pasaron unos 4 grupos mas, muy buenos pero ninguno le llegó tanto como New Generations y Candy Island, ya al final aparecieron todos los grupos para despedirse mientras se agarraban de las manos y hacían reverencias al publico como si se tratara del final de una obra de teatro, todos les aplaudían bastante fuerte, el agradecimiento se sentía con cada aplauso que daban.

El ambiente era muy agradable y el cariño que les tenían a todas esas muchachas era enorme, no hay mejor recompensa para un artista que el sincero agradecimiento de sus fans haciendo que todo el trabajo duro de practicar los pasos y cantar hasta quedar casi afónicas valiera la pena, así fue como el telón se cierra y el concierto llega a su fin.

Ya en la salida dispuesto a irse aunque no sabia a donde porque le habían dicho que solo hasta el día de hoy podía quedarse en la productora, tampoco quería darle mas problemas a aquellas chicas de los que ya tienen.

Buscaba un camino hasta que escucha un ¡pss! Que venia desde una de las puertas que decían "prohibido el paso", voltea la mirada y observa que es Mío mientras mostraba solo la mano y le señalaba que fuera hacia donde ella estaba, obviamente no quería ser vista por las personas que estaban saliendo del lugar así que X disimuladamente se acercó a la puerta y sin que nadie lo notara entró en ella.

Ya dentro, Mío le dijo que la siguiera hasta un camerino que había cerca, allí estaban Uzuki, Rin, Anzu y Kanako todavía con los trajes de sus presentaciones y empezaron a charlar, X se quitó su chaqueta y la coloco en una silla porque estaba haciendo demasiado calor aunque era ya de noche.

_L-lo siento, de verdad discúlpame no debí haberte mencionado en el concierto y eso que tu nos lo dijiste, dice Kanako mientras muestra un rostro de arrepentimiento

_No importa, no estoy molesto ni nada parecido, al contrario estoy feliz de que me hayan invitado se puede decir que ahora soy fan de todas ustedes, lo hicieron muy bien, dijo X

_Vamos, no digas mas que me pones nerviosa, dijo Mio mientras se pone las manos en el rostro

_E-esto, disculpa que no nos hayamos presentado bien antes, todavía estaba intentando comprender lo que me había pasado hace unos días, soy Uzuki Shimamura mucho gusto. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas salvado de esa cosa, dijo Uzuki mientras le apretaba la mano tímidamente a X

_No hay de que, solo hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría en esa situación, bueno no es que sea muy normal en estos momentos, dice X mientras se ríe

_Si no la hubieses ayudado todo esto no habría sido posible. Hoy fue nuestra mejor presentación, el publico estaba muy contento con nosotras y pues, c-creo que mereces una disculpa de mi parte, te traté muy mal la primera vez que nos vimos, estaba muy alterada en ese momento y me desquité contigo espero puedas perdonarme, dijo Rin

_Chicas, de verdad deben parar de pedirme disculpas y darme las gracias solo hice lo mejor que pude y de verdad eso me da vergüenza, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, además cualquiera se alteraría si aparece una persona desconocida de la nada dijo X mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como tomate totalmente apenado.

_Ya veo, así que eres el típico chico que no está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mujeres y se pone nervioso por cualquier cosa que le digan, dice Anzu mientras miraba de forma picara a X

_E-espera ¿qué estas diciendo? C-claro que no es así, lo que pasa es que, pues……….en fin, solo las felicito por el concierto de hoy, dice X casi gritando mientras las demás se reían por la timidez del muchacho.

En ese momento las 6 personas sintieron como si una corriente de aire se había metido al camerino pero no era posible porque la puerta estaba cerrada y no habían ventanas hasta que vieron que un pequeño agujero se había formado a un lado de un closet, este agujero estaba empezando a agrandarse hasta que tomó la forma de una puerta de color gris, muy similar por la que X apareció en aquel armario. El acontecimiento dejó estupefactos a todos en el lugar ya que ninguno lo veía venir.

_Esa es la misma puerta por la que llegué aquí, dijo X

_Valla, de verdad que estar contigo hace que nunca te llegues a aburrir, dijo Mío

_No se que decir de esto, dijo Kanako mostrando un rostro de sorpresa

_Increíble, se puede decir que lo he visto todo en esta vida, dijo Rin tratando de mostrar compostura ante la situación mientras que Uzuki no tenia palabras para expresar su asombro y se pone detrás de ella

_Esto es mejor que cualquier videojuego, eres increíble X dijo Anzu mostrando entusiasmo por primera vez en algo desde que el muchacho la conoce.

X vio que la puerta era real pero no trató de abrirla porque antes se lo había tragado así que la observó con cautela. Después de unos tensos minutos de silencio el llegó a una conclusión.

_Parece que debo irme ya, dijo X con el rostro serio

_Espera ¿ya te vas a ir? Pero si apenas estamos empezando a conocernos, seguro puedes quedarte un poco mas no tiene que ser ahora mismo dijo Mío mientras escuchaba sorprendida las palabras de X

_No quisiera que fuera ahora mismo pero no se por cuanto tiempo permanezca esta puerta, es la única pista que tengo ahora mismo y siento que si la dejo escapar me quedare aquí el resto de mi vida, además yo no pertenezco a este mundo, no puedo causarles mas inconvenientes a todas ustedes por lo que es mejor que me valla, dijo X con un tono de tristeza en sus palabras

_P-pero no tienes que volver a tu mundo, puedes quedarte aquí nosotras podemos ayudarte. De seguro todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro, dijo Mío algo desesperada

_¡Espera Mío ¿qué estas diciendo?! Nosotras no podemos hacer eso por el, además el también tiene una familia en su mundo ¿acaso te gustaría la idea de no volver a verlos ni tampoco volver a vernos a nosotras?, dijo Rin tratando de hacer reaccionar a Mío

_Pero, no es justo apenas estábamos empezando a conocernos ¿por qué debe ser ahora mismo? De verdad no quiero esto dijo Mío mientras empezaba a llorar

_¿No puedes irte mañana temprano?, si esperas puedo hacer una caja llena de dulces para que no viajes con el estomago vacío, me quedaré toda la noche haciéndolos, dice Kanako ya resignada a la partida del muchacho

En ese momento X se acerca a Mío y a Kanako y pone sus manos en los hombros de la desconsoladas chicas

_De verdad les agradezco que sean tan consideradas conmigo, créanme que pocas personas han demostrado que les importo tanto en tan poco tiempo como lo han hecho ustedes dos, no saben lo feliz que estoy ahora mismo pero desafortunadamente yo no pertenezco aquí,

no se en que forma valla a influir en su mundo si permanezco mucho mas tiempo además, aunque no suceda nada esos sujetos van a tener un ojo encima mío y eso puede ponerlas en peligro otra vez, no podría perdonarme que por mi culpa se arruine un futuro tan brillante como el que tienen todas, no soy tan egoísta.

Hoy me demostraron que ustedes son increíbles y yo no me les acerco ni un poco, por ultimo mi familia deben estar desesperados por no encontrarme así que debo volver pero jamás olvidaré todo lo que han hecho por mi, todo lo que viví aquí serán recuerdos valiosos así que pueden estar tranquilas, dijo X con una sonrisa en su rostro

_ - sollozando - ¿será que podemos dejarte un recuerdo de nuestra parte? Para asegurarnos que no nos vas a olvidar dijo Mío con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

_No veo la razón de porque no, pensaba pedirles un autógrafo como su fan, creo que me estoy aprovechando un poco de la situación dijo X

Las 5 chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa que había en el lugar y sacaron un cuaderno, arrancaron una hoja cada una y empezaron a escribir advirtiéndole a X que se quedara a un lado del camerino y que no espiara lo que escribían, Mío y Kanako sacaron unos plumones de colores y empezaron a decorar el pedazo de papel. Después de unos minutos terminaron y le pasaron los papeles a X que inmediatamente miró los mensajes que tenia en ellos

"Gracias por todo, espero que todo salga bien y puedas volver sano y salvo a tu mundo"

Atte: Uzuki Shimamura

"Te deseo mucha suerte, espero que alguna vez puedas volver a vernos y esta sea en mejores condiciones, seremos las mejores idols del país"

Atte: Rin Shibuya

"Adiós, fue divertido conocerte. Espero que si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver podamos jugar un rato seguro terminarías rogando para que te deje ganar una vez"

Atte: Anzu Futaba

"X, de verdad quisiera que te quedaras con nosotras pero entiendo que no puedas así que no estaré triste porque tengo la seguridad que volveremos a vernos algún día, de eso estoy segura así que por ahora solo me queda desearte un buen viaje y que logres volver a tu mundo. Aquí tienes una amiga que estará para ti cuando lo necesites, bye bye"

Atte: Mio Honda

"Espero que hayas disfrutado el concierto, ensayamos lo mejor que pudimos para que pudieras vernos, todas pusimos nuestros corazones en el escenario para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotras, aun lamento que debas irte tan rápido sin probar mis mejores galletas, las de antes pudieron ser mejores si hubiera sabido que vendrías. De todas formas espero que un día puedas hacerlo, me esforzare todos los días para lograrlo así que espéralo con ansias"

Atte: Mimura Kanako

PSDT: De verdad siento lo del concierto espero no estés furioso conmigo

Las cartas de Mío y Kanako estaban decoradas con corazones y otras cosas como una chica haría, muchos fans darían lo que sea por tener una carta así en sus manos, la enmarcarían y seria un trofeo del cual fanfarronear con sus amigos siendo la envidia de medio mundo, ese trozo de papel algunos podrían decir que eran cartas de amor, apenas se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza de X se ruborizó de inmediato.

_Ya es hora de irme, las tendré en mente toda mi vida lo prometo y si puedo volver las buscaré, espero que sean aun mejores de lo que fueron hoy dice X

_De seguro lo harás y te vamos a demostrar lo que hemos mejorado dice Mío mientras se seca las lagrimas con su brazo

_No es un adiós sino un hasta luego ¿no es así? Así que no hay que estar tristes dice Rin mostrando una tenue sonrisa

_No tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos pero espero que todo salga bien dice Uzuki

_Mas te vale volver, vi que eres alguien que te gustan los videojuegos y no quiero quedarme con las ganas de enfrentarme a ti en uno, dice Anzu mientras bostezaba

_Te deseo mucha suerte, quisiera ser de mas utilidad. Tendré lista una fiesta de bienvenida cuando estés de vuelta dice Kanako con la voz algo entrecortada

_Recibí mas de lo que merecía de ustedes, la verdad no esperaba tanto – empieza a llorar – ya me hicieron ponerme sentimental, mejor me voy ya o voy a arrepentirme pero se que volveré, lo prometo dice X tratando de aguantar caer en llanto

Después de la emotiva despedida el joven gira la perilla de la misteriosa puerta y la abre, en el interior de la misma se veía lo mismo que el observó la primera vez, las cadenas y los engranes estaban allí así que dio un paso adentro de la puerta y en un instante desapareció de la vista de las muchachas. De repente Kanako voltea la mirada a la silla donde X había dejado su chaqueta así que caminó hasta ella, la recogió y se acercó a la puerta

_Miren, se le olvidó su chaqueta esperen un minuto, voy a devolvérsela no me demoro dijo Kanako mientras entraba a la puerta

_¡Espera Kanako! No es seguro entrar ahí, no sabemos a donde lleva ese lugar grita Rin tratando de detener a su compañera

En el momento en el que Kanako puso un pie dentro de la puerta, al igual que X desapareció en un parpadeo y de repente la puerta se cerró, tanto Rin como las demás trataron de abrirla de nuevo para traer a su amiga de vuelta pero instantes después de que se cerrara, esta comenzó a desaparecer haciéndose transparente y al final ya no estaba, su amiga no podría volver.

En este instante las aventuras de X no hacían mas que empezar, todo lo que ha sucedido es un enorme prologo de lo que está por venir y volver a su mundo estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad, si es que logra hacerlo. Aun quedan muchos interrogantes los cuales poco a poco se irán resolviendo. Amigos y enemigos se verán las caras en esta historia que podría decidir no solo el destino de su mundo, sino también el destino de todo el universo conocido y desconocido.


	5. capitulo 4

Mientras que X entraba por la puerta sin saber hacia donde lo llevaría, en algún lugar muy distante donde la oscuridad reinaba……

_Parece que todo está saliendo como lo deseamos, dice una de las sombras con voz femenina. En su pecho llevaba las letras AS

_No hemos tenido mucha resistencia, han caído una y otra vez en nuestra farsa y muchas veces ni siquiera supieron que fue lo que los golpeó – se ríe -, es tan gracioso que no puedo parar, dice otra sombra sentada en el suelo también con una voz femenina aunque algo mas aguda que la anterior. en su pierna izquierda llevaba la letra AL

_Para que estén aquí ahora mismo es que ya acabaron con su trabajo ¿o me equivoco?, dice otra sombra con una voz masculina bastante grave que era mas alta que las otras dos mostrando un tono de autoridad,. En su hombro llevaba las letras AZ

_¡Por favor!, ni siquiera tuve que mover un solo dedo para que ese universo se destruyera solito, fue un gran espectáculo, debiste haber venido conmigo. Nunca me cansaré de escuchar como una vida tras otra rogaban por ser salvadas. Para la próxima envíame a algo que me divierta muchísimo mas, responde la sombra que estaba sentada (AL)

_Lo siento pero debo hacer algunos preparativos para el "zero absoluto" asi que disfruta todo lo que desees, responde la sombra mas alta (AZ)

_el Zero absoluto ¿eh? Pero para eso debemos destruir mas universos, ¿cuánto tiempo nos tomará? Hay infinidad de ellos y al destruir uno apenas si se abre una pequeña grieta en los muros, no somos inmortales ahora mismo, dice la sombra con las letras AL

_Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya hemos hecho grandes avances, cada vez son mas visibles los muros entre universos y es mucho mas fácil entrar y salir de ellos que antes, responde AZ

_No puedo esperar, solo imaginarme llegar a un estado en el que la nada reina hace que se me estremezcan los circuitos…….-hace una especie de gemido- no puedo aguantarme mas, debo saborearlo nuevamente, me voy, dice AL mientras abre una especie de agujero y se va del lugar

_¡Haz lo que quieras!, dice AZ

_Por cierto ¿dónde esta Hide? Hace días debió haber terminado con aquel lugar, era una tarea sencilla pero se esta demorado bastante, pregunta AS

En ese instante otra sombra entra al lugar por un agujero similar por el que AL se fue pero parecía bastante adolorido de la cintura, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie

_¿Hide? ¿Pero que sucedió? Estas muy mal herido, pregunta AS algo sorprendida

_Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño. Un imprevisto nada mas, responde Hide pero enseguida bota una enorme cantidad de sangre por la boca y la herida en la cintura sangra a borbotones

_Claro que no estas bien, ¿quién te hizo esto?, pregunta AS

_E-ese mocoso me hizo mas daño del que pensé, tiene muchas agallas para haber golpeado al gran Hide, voy a disfrutar vencerlo y le regresaré multiplicado por mil veces esta afrenta, pero antes debo romper el "soul link" para poder hacerlo

_¿Soul Link? No me digas que acaso tu lo……

_Si, me sorprendí también, solo déjenme tomar aire unos minutos, dice Hide jadeando

Ya recuperando el aliento, Hide les explica la pelea que tuvo con X mientras controlaba el cuerpo de la chica, las extrañas espadas que aparecieron en las manos del chico y como fue que a la fuerza hizo que se separara de su "huésped", parecía molesto mientras lo relataba pero también bastante emocionado porque parecía haber encontrado algo muy importante.

_Así que aun hay quienes tratan de oponerse, interesante dice AZ

_Aunque parecía no saber nada, solo se limitaba a defender a aquellas chiquillas lloronas, dice Hide

_Si dejamos que ese niño se entere nuestros planes puede convertirse en una molestia, creo que seria mejor matarlo ahora mismo

_¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! –gritó- es mi presa pero debo ir a cierto lugar antes de poder enfrentarme a el, dice Hide evidentemente molesto

_parece que deseas la muerte, solo mírate ahora mismo y eso que solo fue un golpe, dice AS

_El desgraciado solo tuvo suerte, denme unos días y lo haré probar la suela de mi zapato lo juro, dice Hide

_¡Basta los dos!, Hide, esto es consecuencia de haber subestimado a tu enemigo y no tomarte la misión con seriedad así que ve a curarte esas heridas, necesitamos tu poder para ejecutar el plan delta. AS, quiero que vallas a cierto lugar, si mis investigaciones son correctas la destrucción de ese lugar hará que la ruptura del muro se incremente un 40%, así que prepárate. Por ultimo si vez a ese muchacho, tráelo con vida tienes permiso de cortarle los brazos o las piernas si se resiste, dice AZ

_Como ordene, dice AS mientras se retiraba

_Esta bien, maldición detesto esto pero tienes razón, dice Hide que también se iba

_Esas espadas, si los textos son certeros esas son…….-se ríe- esto puede ser muy interesante, todas las piezas del ajedrez están tomando su lugar, dice AZ

Después de que X llegara a un lugar totalmente desconocido donde se topó con 4 chicas y al ver la desesperación que tenían por no encontrar a su querida amiga decidió ayudarlas, debido a eso su vida estuvo en serio peligro pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto, hasta se lo agradecieron de la mejor forma posible por lo que no tenia ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta que tenia delante estaba triste, tenia ganas de llorar como nunca porque se había encariñado de ese lugar y sobre todo de ellas, nunca nadie le había demostrado cuanto lo estimaban hasta ese momento y las cartas eran la mejor prueba que tenia porque plasmaban el cariño para con el aunque solo se conocieron por 3 días.

Parecía que todo eso fuera un sueño y que ya debía despertar de el, tenia la corazonada que si se quedaba no habría otra oportunidad de volver y también seria causarle mas problemas a ellas por lo que mostró fortaleza aunque por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado.

Ya después de haber cruzado el "túnel" de engranes y cadenas, vio a lo lejos la salida por lo que se dirigió hacia ella llegando nuevamente al cuarto en forma de cubo que no había cambiado absolutamente en nada desde la ultima vez.

Adentro no había nada, ni siquiera la silueta femenina por lo que se dispuso a inspeccionar el sitio para ver si encontraba algo o si debía llamarla de alguna forma pero antes de que pusiera manos a la obra escuchó unas pisadas que venían de la misma dirección por donde X llegó, al cabo de un rato se escuchaban mas cerca y al final dejaron ver a Kanako aun con su traje del concierto y en su brazo la chaqueta del chico.

_¿Kanako? ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? Dice X asombrado

_E-esto, es que se te había quedado la chaqueta y pensé que la necesitarías así que entré en la puerta para devolvértela pero creo que ya me debo ir, deben estar preocupadas por mi, dijo Kanako mientras le entregaba la chaqueta a las manos de X

Apenas en ese preciso instante X se dio cuenta que no la llevaba puesta ¡valla descuido!

_G-gracias, no debiste haberte molestado por eso. Creo que es mejor que vuelvas dice X algo nervioso por la presencia de Kanako

En ese momento Kanako empieza a buscar la entrada por la que vino….. ¿eh? Ya no estaba, solo había una pared pero antes de que pudieran decirse algo la sombra apareció delante de ellos.

_Muchas gracias por ayudar a Uzuki, no tengo como compensártelo adecuadamente, dice la silueta. La voz de aquella muchacha era dulce, casi parecía la de una niña.

_Eres la misma persona que habló directamente a mi cabeza aquella vez ¿no es así?, pregunta X

_Así es, lo hice con la poca fuerza que me quedaba pero gracias a ti ahora puedo estar un poco mas tranquila. Permíteme que me presente, me llamo Aura y soy la guardiana de este lugar llamado "el mirador", desde aquí se pueden observar todos los mundos que existen y existirán

_Respóndeme algo, ¿eres dios o algo por el estilo?, pregunta X con curiosidad

_No, ni siquiera se quien me encomendó esta labor, mi única función es la de observar los mundos y verificar que se encuentren en orden

_Aura, Tu fuiste la que me trajo a este lugar desde mi mundo ¿no es asi? Pregunta otra vez X.

_No, desafortunadamente caíste dentro de una grieta dimensional lo único que hice fue traerte aquí, si te hubieras quedado en aquel lugar no habrías podido escapar jamás. Hubiera sido algo peor que morir, responde Aura

_¿Grieta dimensional? ¿qué es eso? Pregunta X

_Es un espacio entre los universos en el que solo existe el vacío, nada ni nadie puede salir de allí una vez dentro. El tiempo se detendrá y tendrán una sensación de caída por el resto de la eternidad, desearían haber muerto antes de haber entrado pero no podrán, se puede decir que se consigue la inmortalidad pero a un costo muy alto, le contesta Aura

_Eso quiere decir que las visiones que tuve antes no las provocaste tu o me equivoco, dice X

_En cada universo hay un pequeño grupo de personas que es sensible a los sucesos dimensionales pero por lo general durante su vida jamás percatan de ello desafortunadamente ahora mismo tu mundo y todos los demás están en serio peligro de perecer por lo que esas personas son las únicas que pueden verlo y sentirlo, dice Aura con un tono de preocupación

_¿Perecer? ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que los universos están muriendo?, dice X con cara de estupefacción

_Por lo general los universos jamás se conectan entre si y las barreras que los separan habían permanecido intactas por millones de años pero ahora poco a poco se han ido agrietando, todo por culpa de un grupo de sujetos que descubrieron la forma de viajar entre dimensiones para manipularlas y destruirlas. Ahora mismo ni yo se cuantas han destruido, me siento muy mal por todas esas vidas inocentes que se han apagado, dice Aura casi como si estuviera llorando

_- Esto es mucho mas grande de lo que yo creía pensó - ¿Hide, el que nos atacó antes es uno de ellos no es así? Dijo X seriamente

_No sabemos quienes son las personas que han estado viajando entre dimensiones pero gracias a ti tengo una pista de uno de ellos y estoy investigando quien puede ser, solo puedo decirte que al menos son 4 personas las que he podido identificar

_Si esas barreras se rompen por completo ¿qué pasaría? Pregunta X con la mirada muy seria

_Si dos universos se funden, eso provocaría una explosión de niveles incalculables en el que todos los restantes universos se verían afectados como si fuera una bomba atómica, pero billones de veces mas poderosa y con eso perecería toda la vida, este lugar también seria destruido y reinaría el Zero absoluto

_¿N-no puedes hacer algo al respecto? Si puedes verlo todo deberías poder detenerlos antes de que ataquen a un universo, pregunta X algo asustado

_Desafortunadamente no puedo interferir en los universos así estén en serio riesgo de perecer, eso solo haría que las barreras se debiliten a un ritmo mas acelerado que el actual, además en mi estado actual ni siquiera puedo salir del mirador, por eso es que necesito de tu ayuda X, dice Aura

_¿Pero por que yo?, no soy el mas indicado para poder ayudarte Aura, dice X

_No tengo a quien mas recurrir, no quería involucrarte en esto pero no sabia que mas hacer, si permitía que mas universos siguieran muriendo yo……..no me lo perdonaría. No tengo el derecho de obligarte a que me ayudes asi que discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, dice Aura mientras lloraba

Al ver el tono de voz de Aura y a Kanako que estaba detrás estupefacta de todo lo que estaba escuchando sin decir una sola palabra durante la conversación, agarrada de su camisa por lo asustada que se le veía, nuevamente su debilidad (o fortaleza según como se le vea) salió a flote, era una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla el solo pero le era imposible negarse.

_- suspiro - Esta bien, te ayudaré pero antes quiero pedirte algo, dice X

_!Claro que si!, mientras me sea posible haré lo que pueda, dice Aura con un tono de voz mucho mas alegre por la respuesta de X

_¿Seria posible que regreses a esta persona a su mundo? Por mi culpa cruzó la puerta y terminó aquí, dice X mientras señalaba con el dedo a Kanako

_Desafortunadamente es algo que no puedo hacer, dice Aura

_Pero ¿porqué? ¿no se supone que puedes abrir puertas entre las dimensiones?, pregunta X asustado

_Desafortunadamente fue por un protocolo de emergencia, una vez que se cierra una puerta dimensional no se puede abrir tan fácilmente, en condiciones normales habrías terminado en ese universo el resto de tu vida pero es un verdadero milagro que haya podido abrir una segunda para poderte traer, lo siento X pero no me es posible regresarla, dice Aura

_N-no puede ser ¿q-que pasará conmigo? ¿y Candy Island?, todas deben estar preocupadas por mi….yo, dice Kanako mientras caia de rodillas ante la impotencia de la noticia

_Debe ser mentira, debe haber una forma Aura, dice X sin poder digerir bien lo que acaba de escuchar

_Ahora mismo no tengo el poder suficiente para ello mucha de mis fuerzas se fueron sacándote de la grieta dimensional, lo siento mucho señorita Kanako, dice Aura

_Espera, dices que no tienes energía suficiente ahora mismo, eso quiere decir que si la recuperas seria posible regresarla a su mundo ¿no es asi? Dice X

_No puedo garantizarte nada ahora mismo pero podría intentarlo, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por los inconvenientes que les estoy causando, dice Aura.

Mientras Kanako aun se encontraba en el suelo en estado de shock, X sabia que llorar sobre la leche derramada en ese momento no valía la pena y que ahora mismo lo mas importante es buscar soluciones, además no podía mostrarse débil ante la chica, tuvo ya suficiente coraje para cruzar esa puerta solo por una chaqueta asi que se puso al nivel de ella e impulsivamente la abraza fuertemente

_¡Lo siento Kanako!, por mi culpa ahora estas metida en esto y no puedo devolverte a tu mundo, dice X mostrando arrepentimiento en sus palabras

_P-pero…..y-yo, dice Kanako que no podía hablar aun digiriendo su situación

_De ahora en adelante hasta que pueda resolver esto seré tu escudo, no voy a permitir que nadie te toque un solo cabello asi que por favor discúlpame, dice X

_Pero tu no….yo s-solo, dice Kanako mientras salen lagrimas de sus ojos color avellana

_No te preocupes, me haré responsable de esto. Apenas pueda devolverte tienes el derecho de odiarme.

Despues de escuchar esas palabras, Kanako cae en llanto en el hombro de X, sabia que no veria mas a sus amigas al menos por ahora y tendría que viajar con un chico que apenas si conocia. Ya después de un rato de desahogo Kanako se calma.

_N-no tienes la culpa X, no tienes que disculparte conmigo yo fui la que decidió entrar, deberías disculparme tu porque voy a ser una carga para ti, dice Kanako

_No eres una carga para nadie, no se te ocurra volver pensar asi, voy a esforzarme para poder protegerte asi que puedes estar tranquila, dice X

_G-gracias……e-esto, ¿p-p-podrias por favor d-d-dejar de abrazarme? Me da un poco de vergüenza, dice Kanako mientras su rostro se ruborizaba pero mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

_L-lo siento de verdad, fue demasiado irrespetuoso de mi parte –ahora si me va a odiar de verdad pensó- dice x mientras se levanta y voltea la mirada de Kanako

_N-no pasa nada, dice Kanako mientras se tapa la cara con las manos para que X no la viera apenada

_Ejem, e-entonces Aura ¿qué debo hacer para que recuperes tus poderes?, dice X

_Quiero que por favor detengas las acciones de esas personas, solo pido eso, cada vez que salves a un universo de su destrucción yo poco a poco recuperaré mis fuerzas y podré apoyarte mas para que descubras donde es que se están escondiendo, solo te pido eso

_Bueno, no es algo tan sencillo como dices pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no me gusta romper mis promesas y tengo que sacar a Kanako de esto lo mas rápido que pueda, dice X

_Muchas gracias, millones si no mas estarán en deuda contigo, yo también lo estaré infinitamente, dice Aura

_Por cierto, una ultima pregunta ¿podrías decirme que son esas espadas que aparecieron aquella vez?

_Claro, esas son las…..no puede ser, ya encontraron ese lugar y está empezando a agrietarse rápidamente, lo siento X pero no tenemos tiempo de charlar mas tiempo, acaban de invadir otro universo y este es de vital importancia para los muros dimensionales, si es destruido seria un problema muy grande, solo te puedo decir que confíes en ti mismo

_¿Confiar en mi? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, pregunta X

Sin darle tiempo para hablar, Aura desaparece y la puerta ocupa su lugar, saben que deben tomarla pero al menos ya tiene un poco mas claro que debe hacer, con algo de temor pero con decisión Kanako se levanta y se coloca al lado de X

_No nos queda otra opción ¿no es así? Dice X

_E-espero no ser una carga para ti, dice Kanako mientras agachaba la mirada

_¿Que acabo de decirte? –suspiro- En fin, puedes estar tranquila porque voy a protegerte a como de lugar, saldremos de esta ya lo veras, dice X mientras le sonreía a Kanako

_Esta bien, confío en ti, dice Kanako mientras también le sonreía a X. En ese momento los dos entraron a la puerta delante de sus ojos y desaparecieron, cruzando nuevamente por el túnel como lo habían llamado y al final de este había una salida.


End file.
